The A-Bionic Chronicles
by musicnotes093
Summary: Leo records certain events in his antitypical life that revolves around a genius, billionaire stepfather, an overly concerned mother, his bionic siblings, and a seemingly invincible antagonist in a high-tech journal. Episode tag to Season Two's episodes.
1. Chronicle 001: Override

**Title:** _"The A-Bionic Chronicles"_

**Rating:** T, just to be safe

**Genre:** Family, Friendship

**Pairing(s):** just Donald/Tasha and some Leo/Janelle for now

**Summary:** Leo records certain events in his antitypical life that revolves around a genius, billionaire stepfather, an overly concerned mother, his bionic siblings, and a seemingly invincible antagonist in a high-tech journal. _Episode tag to Season Two's episodes._

**Notes:** I've had this idea kind of tossing around in my head for a while now, so I gotta do it. That, and I'm so excited for the second season! I adored the first season of Lab Rats, and I hope they keep up with the fantastic episodes. I have to warn you, though: this fic will contain major spoilers for each episode. Unless I skip one or a few, they will come as new episodes come and will revolve around that.

First Lab Rats fic, but I sincerely hope everyone will enjoy!

**Episode Tag to:** _Speed Trapped_

* * *

**Chronicle **_001_

**Chapter:** _Override_

**Password:** *********

**Date:** 04.01.13

**Time:** 7: 36 PM

* * *

So Big D decided that it will be a good idea for me to have a diary. That would have been great, except for two facts: (1) I'm fourteen, and (2) I'm a guy. Generally, guys do not keep any journals, much more so write on one. But it's the weekend, and I'm bored, so I thought that I might as well give it a go.

Everything started a few days ago when Marcus—who will be known as Eyebrows from this point forward—invited Adam, Bree, and Chase to the opening of Froyo-A-Go-Go. Ever since he showed up at school, he's been trying to slither his way to the top of my family's friends list. It wasn't hard for him to accomplish that, because they're so trusting.

I knew he was up to no good when I found out that they snuck out to meet him. Of course I had to do something.

I tried to keep the three of them safe by telling them to come back home. That wasn't so hard, was it? But no. Definitely not. They wouldn't listen to me. They want to stay with that evil Eyebrows.

Just when I thought that he finally surrendered by letting them go, I find myself in a life-and-death situation after getting inside Big D's new car for a drive back to our house.

Here's what happened in a nutshell: high-speed death trap activated; travels towards the bottom of the Pacific Ocean in 300 mph; Bree attempts to super speed towards the car to get me out, fails; Chase tries to override the car via satellite, fails; Adam and Chase tag team to fry the circuits to stop it, succeeds. Those were pretty much the hype of the night. We got Big D's wheels back to the garage in a relatively good shape, and we didn't get in any trouble.

Sounds good, right?

Though, I would have rather been grounded for a week, maybe even a month than get that visit from Eyebrows right before bedtime. I knew he couldn't be trusted. He's way too secretive and manipulative. If anyone knows anything about those things, that would be me (because, I will admit, I've used those tactics to get into my mother's good side…which epically fails on a normal basis). He shot a laser beam at me! Before that time, Adam was the only person I knew who could do that!

Well, Adam and Superman and Cyclops, at least.

But that's not the point! He's bionic, and he holds more cards than I do. He knows my family's secret. He can take away and possibly erase Adam, Bree, and Chase from the face of this planet. He could destroy Big D big time. He could break the family that my mom loves the most. He could break her heart.

What could I do? I can't tell anyone unless I'm willing to risk them, and I am not—ever. I love those guys. They're my family. I can't imagine being without them. I can't imagine life without my siblings. If I dumpster dived to save them just after a few days of meeting them, it's not a mystery what I'd do now after months of being with them.

I hate thinking about it, but I can't help myself. It kept me up that night. I sleep later than my bedtime anyways since I always play Mario Kart in my DS while under the covers, but that time it was different. I just keep seeing men in suits dragging away my brothers and my sister, the bank people taking away Big D's things as they kick him out of his house, and my mom crying like how she did when. . .before.

Let's just say before.

That replays over and over, like a bad telenovela on the brink of the series finale. Well, a very cool one, but it's still terrifying.

It didn't get any better the next day. Mom was so happy about her Eddy-less anniversary dinner that she decided to cook a big weekend breakfast. Big D, Adam, and Chase were very excited about it, especially because of the huge, yummy-looking chocolate chip pancake stack sitting in the middle of the table. Who could blame them? My mom is not stingy with the 'chips,' and she makes them pretty good. Even Bree, who usually doesn't like eating with us in the mornings, had to join us just to taste it.

I haven't asked Mom what she puts in them, but whatever those are it made them talk and laugh. Everyone was having a good time. Everyone, but me. I felt guiltier and more miserable, especially when I remember how much trouble we could be in if I slip and say something.

So I lied. I told them I wasn't hungry. Then I left them and went back upstairs.

I sat on my bed for some time with my stomach growling like a lion. Thankfully, I found a two day old, half-eaten cinnamon swirl at the bottom of my backpack. It tasted vaguely of pencil shavings and crayons, but it's better than nothing.

I guess the others didn't buy my story. At least not much. Big D and Mom came into my room and asked if I was okay. I told them I was. Big D asked if I was getting sick. I told him I wasn't, and then I asked if they could leave because I want to go back to sleep.

They agreed and left. I felt worse. If that wasn't bad enough, Adam, Bree, and Chase also stopped by to ask what was wrong. I told them nothing. They asked if I wanted to see them train; Chase wanted to practice that force field shot that they did last night. I said no. They asked why not. I said I don't feel like it. They laughed and said that I have never refused to stick my nose in their business before. I had to get a little rough and _request_ them—because I don't have the guts to yell at them—to get out of my room.

They left disappointed and more worried, but it's for the best. As soon as Eddy was rebooted, I asked him to lock me in my room until I give him the signal to let me out. He said something along the lines of a 'rebellious teenager' and him 'liking it' because it would make my mother unhappy before doing what I asked.

The next few days went on like that: Mom would try to cook big breakfasts and dinners to lure me out, making dishes she knew I love, I refused, they ask me if I was okay, I'd say yeah, and then I collected food supply from downstairs like a ninja squirrel getting ready for winter. When I'm done, Eddy would lock me in, and I would be non-existent to the world except for our maniacal home system and my pet hamster, Pascal.

By Monday, everyone's freaking out. I could tell, because Big D asked me to stay behind while dropping us off to 'talk,' which translates into 'interrogate.' I made the excuse that I had to finish my homework before jumping out of the car so Big D couldn't trap me. Adam showed his concern by collecting more chewed up gum from his history class to give it to me. Bree offered to take me to all my classes that day. Chase even promised to do my schoolwork for me if only I would visit them in the lab.

They were smashing good offers, but I can't. Partly because I couldn't stomach sharing other people's used gum, couldn't spend the whole day with my sister and couldn't go to the lab in a time like this. But mostly, it's because I just remember what I couldn't do when I see any of them. I get mad at myself for being so normal. Then I get mad at them for never listening to me. Then I get mad at myself again for getting mad at them, and it gets too confusing and frustrating to even think about.

I figured that the best way to solve it is to walk away, and that's just what I did to them.

You know, now that I got this all out of my chest, I'm starting to realize that I'm so sentimental. But I guess that's fine. I feel a little better, and showing emotion is good for the ladies.

Anyways, it wasn't hard to see that I'm kind of hurting those ones I have to protect. Oh, they're displeased. Including Eyebrows, who had shown up from time to time to check on me and to give me an emotional beatdown. He even had the nerve to tell me to lighten up a bit so that the others wouldn't get too suspicious, but that race had been run. Plus, I'm not going to let him control me. That's a line he couldn't and shouldn't cross.

This all sounds bad, but there are some good that came from it. Since I had nothing to do while I'm on a personally mandated house arrest, I was able to do every single one of my homework, finish my projects, and study for tests. I learned a few things.

Like in AP Biology. The root word 'a-' means 'not.' Take the word 'arrhythmia.' Arrhythmia refers to how the heart beats, and it means, simply put, 'not in rhythm.' For example: Leo experiences arrhythmia whenever Marcus hangs around Adam, Bree, and Chase.

There's also the word 'abiotic.' It means 'not living.' For example: If he doesn't keep his mouth shut about Marcus' secret, Leo will become abiotic.

I became a very educated man during my confinement. So, during the next few days, I aced all of my pop quizzes and chapter tests! Usually, when I break the news to my mom, we would have an hour-long conversation on what a proper reward should be. But yesterday, since I've gotten somewhat used to not lingering around her, I accepted a smothering hug from her before going back to my room.

There were tears, I think, but I wasn't too sure if it was from her because she was crying or if it was from me because my spleen was being crushed to a pulp. I couldn't really remember. I may or may not have passed out.

There was also the visit from Big D after dinner last night. Eddy said he had to betray me so he wouldn't get deactivated before he opened the door so Big D could come in. I was in the middle of training Pascal how to play dead in case Eyebrows try to harm him, so I was a little ticked off.

Our conversation went something like this:

Big D: Hey, Leo! How are you doing?

Me: Good. I'm busy. Now go away.

Big D: Your mom cooked pasta tonight. You missed it. She said it was your favorite.

Me: Yeah. Eddy told me. Just leave the whole pan in front of my door. I'll get it later. Goodnight.

Big D: Leo. Come on. Can't you at least tell me what's happening?

Me: I'm playing with Pascal. …He does look dead, doesn't he?

Big D: Uh…yes?

Me: Good. Good boy, Pascal.

Big D: Leo. Please don't tell me you're playing with a dead animal.

Me: No, but I am teaching him how to play dead.

Big D: Oh, good. I was starting to think you've lost all your marbles.

After that, I guaranteed him I didn't. Then, again, I told him goodnight.

He sat down on my bed and said he wouldn't leave until we talked. There wasn't really a lot of options. My only ally had shut himself down to accommodate his programmer, and sadly I do not have the same feature. So I had to listen to him while he explained that Adam, Bree, and Chase finally told him what happened Friday night. In addition to their punishment for blowing up his new wheels, they will be sentenced to a month of no phones, no TV, and no hanging out with other kids after school.

They accepted that, hoping that it meant that I wouldn't be upset with them anymore.

After thinking about it, I told him that it wasn't necessary. Sure, I was mad at them, but something else bothered me more than that.

He asked what it was.

I said he wouldn't understand.

That was when he sighed, like he was really disappointed. I thought he was finally going to leave, but then he told me that I was right. He didn't understand, and it was driving him nuts. He mentioned how Mom hadn't been able to sleep well for days and how Adam's, Bree's, and Chase's performance levels have dropped low. He assured me that he wasn't blaming me for them; he just wanted to let me know how whatever's making me sad was making everybody else sad, too.

I apologized. I let him know that it wasn't my intention to.

I guess it wasn't what he needed to hear, because he started talking about how bees react when one of them encounters a problem. They either step on or headbutts another bee. Then, they dance. Not the kind of dance I was thinking of, but they dance by waggling. That lets the other bees know what has happened and what they have to watch out for.

Big D says we're the same way. They may not know exactly what's eating me up, but they recognize that it's there. I may not want their help, but one way or another they'd find a way to change that.

That scared me, especially knowing that that high browed freak is watching us closely. So I copped out by thanking him and saying nothing else.

This time, he bought it. He just smiled, probably feeling that he's helped me feel a whole lot better, and I kind of prefer him to think like that. He's happy and not suspicious, so it's good.

Right at that moment, he pulled out a metallic notebook from his coat and handed it to me. He said it was a job well done gift (from getting A's on my tests), and a little something to cheer me up. When I asked what it was, he told me it was a journal that he invented.

At first glance, it looked like a regular notebook. But when Big D pressed the button right on the bind, the first page turned into a touch screen. He said he customized it and added a few features that I might like. The voice command, for example. If I don't feel like writing or typing in my entries, I can let it do it for me by saying it out loud. It also has a camouflage mode, where I tap the right uppermost part of the screen five times, and the journal turns into a desk clock—like how Transformers do.

It was pretty amusing to watch. It certainly caught Pascal's attention enough to break his 'play dead' concentration.

Most important of all, he said no one could access what is in this journal besides me and him. Each entry I make would require a password that I would set. No other person could get in, not even Chase. If someone tries to alter anything, the biometric recognition will block the person out, and maybe give them a little zap for trying to sneak in.

He promised me that even if he could hack into my entries, he would never do it. He valued my trust on him.

I mentioned that promises are meant to be broken.

He said he would try not to break this one. Then, he patted me in the back and left.

So, this entire three thousand word essay boils down to the fact that I have a diary to entertain myself on this boring Friday night, and I _do not_ want to call it a diary. Diaries are for children seven and under, maybe sixteen and under for teenage girls. Journals are for adults twenty-one and over. I've given a lot of thought on what to call it. Especially with everything that has happened and the people involved, it's a genius fit.

Adam, Bree, and Chase are all bionic. Eyebrows is bionic. With what Big D could do, I wouldn't be surprised if he finds a way to become bionic. Of course Mom would be included since she's part of the Davenport package deal now—although it makes me gag a little to think about that. Eddy's technically one, and even this diary is, too. Besides Pascal and the flowers outside, I'm the only living creature in this house that is _not_ bionic.

Therefore, ladies and gentlemen, the A-Bionic Chronicles is born.

Signed,

Leo Francis Dooley

P.S: Really, Big D? Biometrics that include my middle name?!

* * *

**End of Chapter** _Override_

**Re-Enter Password:** *********

**Date:** 04.01.13

**Time:** 11:52 PM

* * *

In _Speed Trapped_, what was the title Leo gave himself after Davenport asked him to watch after Adam, Bree, and Chase?

You may answer if you want to, but you don't have to. Reviews are still very much appreciated!


	2. Chronicle 002: Recon

_Special thanks to BTRlover1122, foodluver, amichele, Nonya Bidness (clever name, by the way ;) ), ChaseBreeAdamLeo, and monkeygirl77 for the reviews last chapter! And you guys are all correct. Leo called himself the Enforcer, which Marcus seemed to challenge when he scoffed. _

_Thanks to all who favorited and alerted, too! :D_

_Here's the next chronicle!_

**Episode Tag to:** _Spy Fly_

* * *

**Chronicle **_002_

**Chapter:** _Recon_

**Password:** ************

**Date:** 04.06.13

**Time:** 9:51 PM

* * *

I haven't been too sure whether I like having siblings or not lately. On the up side, there are more people I can ask favors from, more people I could play video games with, and there are more people to keep me company besides the voice in my head (which, I think, is really just Eddy who's been too intent on messing with me these past few days). On the down side, there are more people who get upset with me when I accidentally break their stuff, more people I have to share things with, and there are far too many people who expect me to be as mature as an eighteen year-old.

See my problem here?

When it was just me and my mom, things were a little simpler. She would go to work, I'd go to school, I'd come home. At around five in the afternoon, she'd be home. She would either cook dinner for us or we'd go out to eat. We'd go to sleep, and the cycle repeats again. There were not a lot of rules I had to follow. 'Do your homework before playing,' 'do your chores before I get back,' and 'lights off at 9:30' were the three major rules that Mom repeated to me so many times that I know them by heart.

After Big D and Mom got serious when they were dating up to the time he proposed to her, things were still the same. Except that she came home two hours later than usual, and Big D would always be with us when we went out to go somewhere.

I could tell they were worried that I wouldn't be okay with their relationship. But Big D was nice, and he really respected my mom and he loved her. So I gave him my approval.

Knowing that he's a billionaire scientist didn't hurt either.

Last year, when they got married and I discovered that not only do I have a new stepdad but also three older bionic siblings, the schedule became a little complicated—but in a good way! I get to hang out in the lab when I'm bored, watch trainings. Sometimes, I'm even able to go to missions…if I find a good way to sneak into their carriage or to get there myself.

The rules piled up, and that's what's bad. Besides the renewed house rules that Mom drafted, Big D had given me a two-inch binder containing the do's and don'ts around the lab.

I haven't really read it. I thought trial and error may be the best way to go. Plus, thanks to that, Pascal can now see the world outside since his cage is inches higher.

Besides that, I'm doing pretty good with the whole adjustment.

Come to think about it, maybe I do like having siblings. It's cool that I have brothers now. Adam's always up for a game. Basketball, football, ping pong—you name it. One time we even played floor hockey inside the house with Big D's phone as a puck and brooms as sticks.

Adam accidentally knocked Chase out as he was stepping off the elevator. The guy ended up with a dislocated shoulder, and Big D's phone was smashed into crumbs. They asked us what happened, and we told them that we were sweeping the floors when we stepped on the phone (Adam actually did, when he was trying to get Chase to wake up).

Eddie ratted us out, and we both ended up doing all the house chores for a month.

Chase is great when it comes to video games. The guy's competitive, which pushes me to step it up. We even have an ongoing match in Fruit Ninja to see which of us can get the highest score by the end of this week.

I can't make heads or tails with Bree. She's a good friend when it comes down to it. She's a lousy sister. All she seems to want to do is to teach me a lesson, like how I shouldn't take advantage of other people or how I should be conscious with how I act.

She's just like Mom, always trying to be reasonable.

Her latest lecture had cost me a great summer and then some. She wouldn't let me cheat off her! That Physics test was a huge deal for me, and I needed her help. She wouldn't even lend me a hand.

But I guess through all the frustration and Principal Perry taking the spy flies and the flies getting out and attacking people, she was able to get her point across. I was unfocused and irresponsible, so I had to face the consequences.

Ugh. I hate it when she makes sense.

I had to confess to Principal Perry. Then, later on that day, she called my mother about the summer school that I'd have to attend. She and Big D came up with a punishment, and it's pending at the moment. Maybe they got creative with it because they didn't want me to start locking up myself in my room again, and Mom didn't want me to 'form a friendship with the lunatic on the wall.'

To be fair, Bree has her moments when she falls through. Like earlier. I was babysitting two of Adam's kids, Change Your Own Diaper and Don't Be a Baby. I renamed the first one Max because his volume was cranked that high, and I renamed the second Ferdinand, because it has a nice ring to it. He promised to pay me five bucks if I watch them, and I wasn't going to say no to that.

We stayed at the living room after dinner. Max was asleep on the couch—since I turned him off. Ferdinand was sitting on my lap, watching me finish my Physics extra credit work. It was a quiet evening around the house. Big D took Mom to a banquet held by his company to welcome some investors, and they'd be gone until midnight tonight. Adam and Chase were at the game room, involved in a heated foosball match.

Bree, I thought, was in the lab. Then she startled me by asking, "Where's everyone?"

I had let her know she scared me, too. "Parents at a fancy company dinner, brothers in the game room," I said. "Uncle Leo in the living room."

She grinned, but only slightly. "You're stuck babysitting Adam's babies?" she had asked.

"Yeah. I got two of them. He owes me five bucks."

"You got ripped off. I'm taking care of just one, and he's paying me the same amount."

"What? Who did he give to you?"

"What Are You Staring At."

"You. We _are_ talking."

"No, Leo. That's the baby's name."

Bree was laughing because I misunderstood her, but it wasn't in a way that seems like she's making fun of me. We talked more about Adam's unfairness. Then she asked about Max, why he was quiet all of a sudden. I told her why, and she said she should have thought of that earlier when her 'niece' was howling like a madman.

I couldn't remember exactly how we finished that part of the conversation and moved on to the consequences of cheating off her test. I zoned out when she mentioned Ethan, but we won't tell her that.

"I heard you got sentenced. How bad is it?" Bree asked.

"Well, right now you're looking at the Davenport's new gardener. Lasts all spring." Then I gave her a look.

"Oh. So you've just put the kids across the street out of business."

"Seems like it."

None of us said anything for a while.

Although, I wasn't expecting Bree to feel bad because of us not talking. Case in point, her next question: "You don't think I hate you, do you, Leo?"

"No," I told her. "Where'd you get that from?"

"Eddy. He said you were going on and on about it yesterday."

"Uh, not that I remember. I didn't say that."

"Oh." She sat beside me. "I don't even know why I listened to him."

I nodded. She really shouldn't.

"You know you can talk to me if something's bothering you, right?" she asked.

That was when I started getting nervous, and I had to turn on Leo's stealth mode—conversation version. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It just seems like you're walking on eggshells when you're with us. I mean, you did come out of your room, but it seems like you're interacting with anything _but_ us."

"I've been coming to the lab!"

"Yeah, but to play with the other inventions. The spy fly, the holo-pets. It's like you don't want to be with us anymore. Is it because you don't want us in your family?"

"That's a long shot, Bree. That's not true."

It's true. It isn't. Of course I couldn't tell her the reason: I don't want to be too attached to them. Read chapter one for a full detail why. That will explain a lot.

I also figured that I can protect them better if I'm not too close to them. You know? I'd rather like a spy fly or one of the holographic pets too much, see them break down and know that they can be replaced than like my siblings too much and be so scared to lose them because they couldn't ever be replaced.

That makes a lot of sense, right?

But to keep her from drawing that out of me, I asked Bree instead why she threw that question on the table. Didn't they want _me_ in their family?

"Well…you did have the tendency to destroy things a lot when you first met us," she said.

"Wow."

"I'm only being honest! Plus, like I said, that was back then. I like having you and Tasha with us. It's more complete." She smiled. She nudged me before asking, "But you're too emotional lately. What's up with that?"

I gave her the same answer as I gave Big D. "You wouldn't understand. And even if I told you, you would just ignore me."

"Try me. You don't know."

"Oh, but I do."

"Okay. Fine. I won't force you. But I wish you'd know that as your sister, I'm not just good at calling you out or lecturing you about invading other people's privacy. I'm also here to protect you. I'd do anything I can do for you, like how I would for Adam and Chase. Maybe even more."

"Because I don't have any abilities like the three of you?"

"Because you're the brother I feel the closest too. Maybe even literally sometimes because you follow me around school—which you should consider to stop doing. Plus, don't you think you're selling yourself short?"

"Please. I'm awesome. I know that. But I also know the facts here."

"You saved us plenty of times in the past. You didn't have any abilities. It didn't stop you."

"Are you here to cheer me up?"

"Maybe. Did it work?"

I thought about it, and it did. I told her that.

She did something she doesn't do often. She hugged me tightly, but only for a second. "No one's to hear about this," she told me. Before I can think of how to react, she was already up, said her goodnight, and then left.

So that was Bree's redeeming moment. It made me glad that she's my sister, even if it may be short lived. I had to do some arm twisting with Eddy for the video surveillance so I can record everything in detail. He's not too happy that he was mentioned, but since he owes me for rebooting him when Big D shut him down this morning, he couldn't say no that easily.

I learned two interesting laws from my Physics class. Newton's action-reaction law states that interactions result from forces between two objects, not just one. Like if Chase was to pitch a baseball towards Adam, and Adam hits it with the bat. The force applied on the bat (Force A) interacts with the force applied to the baseball (Force B) which causes Force B to move to the opposite direction.

Or like when I needed Bree's help to put the flies back into the hive but not want to tell Principal Perry what I did (Force A), and then she told me that she'd only do that if I admitted the truth (Force B), I had to change my mind. Circumstances exerting pressure added to the equation, so I had to cave in.

The second law I learned is the Law of Inertia, which states that a body in motion tends to stay in motion until an outside force acts against it. Like if my mom is walking down the hallway with a basketful of laundry. She would keep going until she trips over one of Big D's automatic vacuum on a test run. She would have to stop, dart daggers and the poor autovac, and you can only guess who she'd be yelling at next.

Or like me. I'm getting to the point that I've had enough of Eyebrows' interference with me and my family. Once this baby's in motion, I'm going to stay in motion!

And once I get a plan together, even _he_ wouldn't be able to stop me.

Signed,

Leo Francis Dooley

* * *

**End of Chapter** _Recon_

**Re-Enter Password:** ************

**Date:** 04.06.13

**Time:** 11:35 PM

* * *

In _Spy Fly_, what did Leo say was the effect of being stung by a spy fly on attack mode, and for how long?

Answers are optional, as always! Reviews will be very much appreciated! ^_^


	3. Chronicle 003: Strategy

_Special thanks to Starfire67 for leaving a comment and answering my question right! You go, you!_

_This tag is shorter than the previous two. It's a two-parter, though, but the second one won't probably be out until about a week or so. I still hope you enjoy it!_

**Episode Tag to:** _Missin' the Mission _(Part One of Two tags)

* * *

**Chronicle **_003_

**Chapter:** _Strategy_

**Password:** *********

**Date:** 04.14.13

**Time:** 03:23 PM

* * *

Leo's (In-Progress) Bucket List:

1.

2.

3. Become part of the team!

4. Jet set when I turn 23

5. Convince Big D to build the time machine so I can visit older me

6. Write a biography about me and the fam

7. Star in a movie (even if it's short), preferably one directed by Steven Spielberg

8. Ride around Barcelona, Spain in a kick butt motorcycle, complete with Ray Ban shades and leather jacket

9. Beat Adam at arm wrestling

10. Outrun Bree

11. Find a question that could stump Chase

12. Find out Mom's secret recipe for spaghetti Alfredo

13. Help Big D come up with a Super Bowl commercial for his company

14. Tell Janelle I like her in 15 different languages

15. Ride the highest Ferris Wheel in a chicken suit

16. Taste all the ice cream flavors in the world

17. Ask Grandma to teach me how to ram a car through titanium gates

18. Learn to play an instrument

19. Fly!

20. Invent something cool

21. Pull a prank so epic, no one can touch it

22. Beat Eyebrows at his own game

23.

24.

25.

26. Find out more about him

I doubt that's all I can come up with. I can strikeout the third item on the list, because who's the Strategic Mission Specialist in the team? This guy! That's right. I'm officially official. We haven't settled yet on my combat pay, but it's negotiable. If not Big D, then I can sweet talk my mom. I _am_ interning, and she's told me that she believes good work deserves a good pay.

As far as the other items on the list, number six is currently in progress. I won't publish anything as is from this chronicle, of course, but it would be a good outline.

Number seven needs some work as I only know 'I like you' and 'te amo' right now. Then again, if I ask Chase to help me, maybe that can run smoothly and can happen sooner. Which does need to happen ASAP. She's getting prettier, and I'm not the only one noticing.

I don't really know why I'm being so morbid. I suspect it has something to do with being stuck in detention. Principal Perry's eyes have been on me like a hawk focusing on her prey, and the lunch ladies have been waving around their ladles like they're steel bats. It's only been days, but it feels like it's been forever.

I hate detention, but I guess this is the price I have to pay since I desperately wanted to go on that mission.

It's very much worth it. Oh, yeah, it's worth it. So far, I've helped Big D plan five mission strategies—all of them created while I was sitting at detention. And since Principal Perry went above and beyond in making sure that I have a special spot in her high-security prison, I made encrypted it to hide it in plain sight.

For example, _The Gravity Notes_ refer to underground missions. I've used it only once, when drafting a blueprint for a mineshaft accident scenario. One just happened a few years ago. It will be for the best if we're prepared should it happen again.

_The Leagues Notes_ refer to underwater missions. It's inspired by Jules Verne's novel, _Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea_—the only book I bothered reading from cover to cover in English class. I have half a plan for that one. It's for emergencies that involve oil spills. Since Big D's pretty knowledgeable in that area, we decided to tag team.

Thus the half.

_The Atmosphere Notes _are for, as you guessed right, space missions. There are two blueprints for that one. The last one was a close call. It was in the event of a stray satellite suddenly shooting back into the earth's atmosphere and pummeling an entire neighborhood. I was so focused on organizing the details that I didn't notice Principal Perry looking over my shoulder.

Thank goodness she bought my 'It's for extra credit' alibi.

_The Virus Notes_ are for missions that involve a potential virus outbreak that could affect a massive number of people. I won't get into details. It could be a little too much, especially considering the possibilities. Big D decided, after I turned in one of the plans, that that was enough for me. He said it was too frightening, and I'm too young to look into those kinds of cases.

I disagreed. I've seen enough epidemic movies that I've learned to stomach it. Somewhat.

After much, _much_ deliberation, we made a deal. My involvement in those is limited. No arguments. Period. I knew Big D meant it, so I didn't push.

I've written all of the plans in this journal. I recently found out that I can send certain documents as an e-mail to Big D using this. And the beauty of it is that it looks just like a regular boring notebook (yes, it can transform to that, too)! It may look like I'm working on homework when I'm actually scribbling down ideas, or like I'm wiping something off the pages when I'm actually forwarding them to someone.

How great is that?

I really wish this gig would last for long. There's a lot of perks, and the job title's too cool to lose. Who knows? I might be even to cross off many things from my bucket list while I'm on the job.

Signed,

Leo Francis Dooley

Strategic Mission Specialist Extraordinaire

* * *

**End of Chapter** _Strategy_

**Re-Enter Password:** *********

**Date:** 04.14.13

**Time:** 04:57 PM

* * *

In _Missin' the Mission_, what's the caller ID that appeared in Principal Perry's phone when Donald called her? Was it his name, or was it something else?

As always, reviews are very much appreciated! Leaving reactions about the recent episodes will be great, too. I like discussing them with others! :D


	4. Chronicle 004: Isolato

_Special shoutout to chloe, who gave the right answer to last chapter's question! Whoo! Also for the lovely guest who gave the right answer on the first chapter question. You guys are awesomesauce!_

_I took a while to post because, after Missin' the Mission, I honestly thought that they will have a break before the next episode. Then it turned out that they wouldn't. Now the pile has grown. :P It should be dealt with within the next two weeks, though. So the next chapter should be in sometime this week. :)_

**Episode Tag to**: _Quarantined_

* * *

**Chronicle **_004_

**Chapter:** _Isolato_

**Password:** ************

**Date:** 03.20.13

**Time:** 7:41 PM

* * *

Judging by the snores coming from the rooms down the hall, I say I have about fifteen, twenty minutes to myself before my duty begins again. I thought about spending it on playing games, but I think my brain's a little too fried to even try to focus on one. Plus, my eyes are stinging a little bit. The last thing I want is to stare at a tiny screen for that period of time and make it worse. Or a big screen, like the TV, for that matter, and make it worse.

I thought about doing homework, but who am I kidding?

Writing's not too bad. It's starting to be a calming thing for me. I guess this is what Mom was talking about before when she told me to find a creative outlet. Correction—_another_ creative outlet; I majorly flunked in learning how to play an instrument. It was stressing trying to learn, and I'll admit it was probably stressing for the others to listen to me as I learn.

Writing's a quiet art. Quiet's nice.

I finally got to readjust the settings of the Chronicle, too. Good thing I noticed that I had dated the entries a month off.

Speaking of off, Mom should be coming back from her conference later tonight, and Bree from her date with Owen (which, if you have ever met the guy, is probably more boring than a conference). I'm really tired, and I would love to go to bed now. Eddy was shut down after he aggravated certain people's migraines by trying out his vocal chops every minute he could, and I am so glad that happened.

The new season of The Voice usually gets him started down to the path of getting booted down.

Here's the situation I'm in right now: Big D, Adam and Chase are all sick, and I am the only one who can take care of them. Mom has that conference that she can't call off from. As much as she wanted to stay and take care of the guys, she couldn't. Bree couldn't really take care of them even if she wanted to—and she didn't. Big D said that he couldn't risk Bree, who's 'on her way of getting well,' to get sick and the effects of the neurothroxin to regenerate.

Although it didn't mean that she can just leave me when I need help, my lovely sister decided that I'm good on my own.

Mom decided otherwise and told her that she had to stay and lend me a hand in whatever I need. Bree was devastated since Owen apparently asked her out this weekend, a coincidence too non-coincidental in my view. She wasn't too happy that she's housebound. Oh, she was very keen to express it, especially after Mom left for her business jig. She would scoff and groan and complain, and she would deliver her 'Woe is I' speech.

I got very irritated by the end of yesterday noon-ish that I told her to stop whining and just go.

So that is how Nurse Leo got stuck taking care of the three sickly men down the hallway.

They started coming down with something after Big D's rescue mission with Adam and Chase. From what I'm told, contents of a toxic barrel spilled out after their scuffle with the goons. At first, they thought it was some sort of dry ice, like the ones Chase said they busted open earlier that day. After further investigation, the barrel was green, and sure enough it was toxic.

It's not as bad as what Bree had come in contact with, but it was still bad enough to lower their immune system that they catch the first illness that comes their way. For Big D, it was the flu that his bodyguard Johann had. For Adam and Chase, since their system crashed extra faster and their resistance got extra weaker, it was the flu that Big D brought in, with a side of double the trouble of the symptoms.

Mom was nice enough to have one of Big D's assistant to drop off all the medicine they needed so I'll be set. The food was the tricky part, because my mom was right—sick people's tastes are _very_ unpredictable. Big D wants Thai food, which is good because there's a Thai restaurant that delivers food ten minutes away from here. Adam wants veggie pizza; okay, easy. Chase, on the other hand, turns into a health nut when he's sick. 'Citruses are good for Vitamin C. It boosts your immune system,' 'All that MSG is bad for you, Mr. Davenport. All chemicals, nothing natural to help you get better,' 'Adam, stop eating processed food. Try superfoods. It's good for you,' 'Leo, why not have fruits instead of eating ice cream all the time?'

Yep. I have to ride my bike and go to the store to get the things Chase want to eat—something that Adam strongly believes is an act of favoritism.

I have drafted a sort of schedule for the past two days:

7:30 AM – Wake up, make Big D chamomile tea

7:50 AM – Make breakfast for all three

(**Note**: Big D wants two blueberry pancakes, eggs over easy, and five strips of bacon; Adam wants two bowls of Frosted Flakes, with two toasts – no butter, just strawberry jam; and Chase wants a bowl of cinnamon oatmeal, a bowl of strawberries, a banana, and a tall glass of orange juice)

8:25 AM – Medicine for Big D and Adam

8:45 AM – Chore Work: turn on humidifiers, make sure tissue boxes are full, empty trash cans, dishes to sink, fluff pillows, hand Adam Mr. Short, his teddy bear (lasts about an hour and a half, if Chase is up)

9:25 AM – Medicine for Chase, ask what he wants for lunch

9:45 AM – Tea for Big D (again), snacks for the guys

10:15 AM – Go to the store for Chase's food

11:25 AM – Order Big D's and Adam's lunches, prepare Chase's food

11:50 AM – Call Mom, and then wake Big D, Adam and Chase up for lunch

12:25 PM – Medicine for Big D and Adam

1:00 PM – Chore Work

1:25 PM – Medicine for Chase

2:00 PM – Type Mission Summary Reports

2:30 PM – Tea for—you guessed it; 'healthy' snacks for all three, as per Chase's request

4:30 PM – Finish up and file Reports, Medicine for Big D and Adam (nap time for Mr. Short)

5:10 PM – Call Mom, tell her that I'm giving up on life

5:30 PM – Medicine for Chase

6:00 PM – Prepare light dinner (usually left-overs)

6:15 PM – Dinnertime

7:00 PM – Down time (for me), unless someone wakes up and asks for something

8:30 PM – Medicine for Big D and Adam, Lemon Tea with honey for all three

9:30 PM – Medicine for Chase

9:45 PM – Turn off all equipment in the lab

10:15 PM – Check if Bree's home before setting the alarm

10:30 PM – Bed time

Do you now see why I'm so frazzled without Bree's help? I expect some compensation for this; it's a fifteen hour workday! A few of the clients are hard to deal with, too. That counts as something, right?

But, to be honest, I really can't think about negotiating with Mom right now. I'm so tired. All I can think about is what time it is and what I need to be doing. It's like it's programmed into me now. I don't like it one bit, but I'm the only one who can help them get better.

I also think of other things and other people, like Mom and her business trip, and Bree and Owen's date, and how lonely Pascal might be. There's also Eyebrows, what he's up to. I think about March.

I remember Dad. I miss him.

There are only a few hours left in my shift before I clock off. Maybe I need to go to bed. I'm just tired, that's what it is.

Plus, when I was playing around with the specialized thermometer earlier, I'm apparently running on 100.2. Maybe that has something to do with that, too. I thought about calling Mom about it, but nighttime and bouts of fever usually makes her panic. There's no use in getting her worried while she's a thousand miles away.

Man. I've never looked forward to sleeping like this before. Or even making lemon tea like this before, because that would mean I'm only a few steps away from bedtime.

Maybe I should get started now. I'm starting to doze off on the job. I can hear Adam tossing around, which means that Mr. Short must have fallen off the bed again.

Signed,

Leo Francis Dooley

* * *

**End of Chapter** _Isolato_

**Re-Enter Password:** ************

**Date:** 03.20.13

**Time:** 8:27 PM

* * *

In _Quarantined_, what was the title Donald used, while wearing the cybermask, when trying to get the goons to give up the boys over to him?

No need to answer if you don't want to, as usual! Reviews are appreciated like always. :D


	5. Chronicle 005: Covalence

_Congratulations to BTRlover1122, Little Red Riding Brat, lz2cool4u, and LabRatsFan for answering correctly! Davenport did call himself The Interrogator! Whoo to you guys!_

_Also, a special shout out to aaa3007, Luv2Luv, raenbc, and 88keys for leaving me with some of the most touching comments! Thanks! You guys are awesome ;)_

_Okay. Just a brief explanation for my inability to post lately: I have written a fifth chapter weeks ago, but I didn't feel comfortable posting it. It involved a level of bullying that would have kicked the ratings up to what it is now. I didn't like it, so I wrote another one, which is the one you are about to read._

_Any questions that you guys may have afterwards should be answered within the next two or three future chapters. I hope you guys enjoy this!_

**Episode Tag to:** _Robot Fight Club_

* * *

**Chronicle **_005_

**Chapter:** _Covalence_

**Password:** *************

**Date:** 04.07.13

**Time:** 8:17 PM

* * *

It seems to be a thing for me now to get stuck in contained spaces with women I don't particularly want to be stuck in there with. First was Principal Perry inside the school elevator, and that in itself should be telling on how nightmarish that turned out. Then a few days ago, I get locked in a huge freezer truck with none other than Caitlin, Bree's best friend slash brother stalker.

To be fair to Caitlin, though, it wasn't all that bad. If you overlook almost freezing to death and the arguments and the awkward version of Twenty Questions, it was actually okay. We were in the midst of crates and crates of grapefruit, I discovered that someone else dislikes Eyebrows, and I get to visit another state for free.

Before I take this any further, let me back up from when our unfortunate adventure began. The following Friday after Chase and I won the robotics tournament, we decided to go to the mall to spend the money we won. We got some more extra dough, too, because Mom was very pleased over the fact that the local newspaper wanted to interview her and Big D. You know, parents' perspective and things like that. It didn't hurt either that it was a big payday for her.

That worked out well for me and Chase.

Chase was hunting for hiking gear, while I wanted a new pair of Air Jordans. I know exactly why Chase wanted the ropes, the harness and everything else, but I let him believe that I have no idea what he's planning to do with them. Secretly, I enjoyed enabling him. I wanted to see how his Adam payback plan would flesh out.

I, on the other hand, wanted a new pair of kicks for the simple reason that I've worn out a few pairs in running away from a few people. That included Principal Perry, Trent, and Eyebrows. Evil just lurks in every corner of the school, sadly.

I feel stupid now to admit this, but Eyebrows dangled a very obvious bait in my face, and I took it. I mean, free pint samples of Haagen-Dazs in a strip mall crawling with people? And I didn't figure out how much of that spelled 'another attempt to finish you off, Leo'?

In my defense, we do live in a sunny state. It's hot, so ice cream will always sound good. Plus, come on. It's Haagen-Dazs! It's like a bit of bliss on a spoon.

So after I saw a fake sign announcing the free ice cream at the docks, I broke off from Chase with the excuse that I was going to check out something else. He was too engrossed with the array of shoes I introduced him to that he just said okay and waved me off without even asking the protocol five questions he usually asks me before letting me out of his sight.

I followed the signs and saw a truck full of boxes. I assumed that it was what I was looking for. There was no one else in there, so I thought it was self-serve. I got in, and the next thing I know, the doors were shut.

I started banging on the door, yelling for someone to let me out. Nothing happened. I thought of calling Chase but as circumstances would always turn out for me, I didn't have my phone. Bree borrowed it for her date with Owen tonight. She's gone _way_ above her minutes, so Big D and Mom took her phone away.

There was nothing else I could do but keep at knocking against the door and think of creative ways to make Bree feel guilty about it later on.

It startled me when Caitlin suddenly appeared beside me, frantically calling for help and beating on the wall. I guess I was too cold and scared out of my wits to ask her where in the world she came from and what she was doing in there. We desperately tried our best to get out, even when the truck's already driven a distance away from the mall and probably into the interstate.

We were just like Pascal, when Mom accidentally placed him inside Grandpa's snake's cage a while back.

"There's no use. No one can hear us anymore," Caitlin hopelessly said before sitting on top of a smaller crate.

"We have to try," I remember telling her. "There's no way I'm going to turn into a frozen Leo on a stick."

She sighed. "Whatever, okay? I'm just trying to get you to stop wasting your energy."

"Well I wouldn't have had to waste any energy if you didn't close the doors," I accused her.

"Close the doors? I was sitting behind there!" she pointed towards a tall crate. "_You're_ the one who was closer to it. Maybe _you're_ the one who did it!"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. Because you're you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means?" she snapped back.

For a girl who's going to need me to get to my brothers, she's pretty sassy.

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Just—whatever. Let's agree that there's a possibility that none of us did it," I said.

"Yeah," Caitlin said sympathetically. "I've noticed. Mr. and Mrs. Davenport seem to disagree a lot lately."

Oops. I think somewhere after my truce speech, I accidentally told her about Big D and Mom's constant arguments that has been going on a lot lately. I don't really know why they do, and I don't want to get into it. All I know is that I'm never going to let them find out that I've told someone else about a problem that's supposed to be private.

"How'd you know about that?" I asked her still.

She grinned, showing how much her teeth were chattering. "Uh, Leo. Your brothers are hot," she said. "I thought by now you'd have known that sooner or later, someone's going to hang around and watch over them."

"And…that someone is apparently you?"

"Duh."

I stared at her, and then I despaired over the fact that I was about to die with a stalker. "Yeah. That's not weird at all," I told her. "I'm guessing that's why you're in here. You're…following Chase, aren't you?"

She shrugged.

Then that gave me an idea. "You know, if you want, I could trick Chase into g-going on a date with you," I said.

She lit up. "You'd d-do that for me?" she asked.

"If we get out of here, I'll make sure it…happens," I said.

This one is for your turn-Leo's-white-shirts-to-pink prank, Chase.

Caitlin then deflated. She said it's not very nice of me to give her false hopes since it's clear that we were going to die in there soon.

Yep. Not only obsessive but also depressing. That's Caitlin for you.

I started getting really cold after a while. Caitlin wasn't in too bad a shape. As it turns out, she has a 'boyfriend kit,' which is basically a backpack full of stuff she needs when she's 'looking after' my brothers. She had a jacket and an emergency blanket inside, which came really handy in that situation we were in.

I had my mind made up to call the police on her. Her obsession was bordering unhealthy and terrifying. I thought about telling her, but I needed her to share her stuff with me.

Caitlin did not need to be asked. After finding her place away from the cold air, next to what seemed like a tiny hole on the truck, she offered me half of her blanket. I accepted, and soon both of us were just sitting quietly in that little corner.

"I have an idea," she said after some time. "Maybe we can keep awake by playing Twenty Questions. My l-little brother likes this game."

"S-sure," I nodded. Or shivered. I yawned.

"Okay." She closed her eyes, and then smiled. Then she looked at me. "I have something in mind. You g-go."

"Is it an an-animal?"

"Uh uh."

"Is it a pers-son?"

"Yes."

"Is it a m-man?"

"Yeah."

"Is he…is he famous?"

"N-no."

"Do I know this g-guy?"

"Mm—mm-hmm."

"I s-see him a lot?"

"Yeah."

"D-does he have freckles?"

She thought about it. "A, a little bit. On the b-back of his s-shoulder."

"Chase has f-freckles at the back of his shoulder?"

She turned towards me, smiling. "You didn't know that?" she asked.

I frowned at her then scooted slightly away.

"Oh, c-calm down," she said. "I overheard that i-information from Adam when h-he was teasing Chase."

At that point, it didn't really matter to me. She had set off all kinds of awkward. I don't get it. Is it really a chick thing to talk about the guys they like with every other person? I get that they do that with their friends, but there must be some line when it comes to the guy's brother.

But I guess I shouldn't really expect boundaries. We're talking about a girl who crosses all kinds of lines, especially if Adam or Chase is on the opposite side.

I was still curious why. If she's really that invested, there must be a deeper reason. "Why do you l-like my brothers so much?"

"What do you m-mean?"

"The forced d-dates? The stalking? The boyfriend kit?"

"Why do y-you want to know?"

"It's gotta be more than the looks. You…you're really into them."

She tilted her head to the side while she thought about it. "I don't know," she said. "Adam…is nice. He-he's not the smartest, but he cares a lot ab-bout everyone. I especially like the…way he treats you."

"What do I have-have to do with it?"

"You remind me of my little b-brother. Very q-quirky," she smiled the best she could. "And I don't know. I guess I just t-think that he'd t-treat him the same if they ever met. It'd be a change."

"D-does he go to our school?"

She shook her head. Then she tried to explain, but I think it's either she was too cold or too heartbroken to get all the words out. "Palsy" was all she said.

I felt like a complete jerk after that, especially with the jokes and the things I've thought about with her. It made sense why she was always hanging out with Bree and not really wanting to go home at certain days. Seeing someone you care about in a bad state is pretty sad, man. It makes you feel powerless and helpless.

"I'm s-sorry," I said. It was all I had to offer her.

"It's-it's all good," she said.

"But you know, y-you really shouldn't be hanging around like you do," I told her. "It's only a-a matter of time un-til Big D catches you."

"Yeah. I know," she agreed sadly.

"Why not wait?"

"For what?"

"The guy. _Y-your guy_. You shouldn't run after them. The r-right one will come to you. He will be nice to you and your…brother, and whoever you want h-him to be nice to."

"Really?"

I nodded. "If he's that in-to you," I said.

"Aw. Thanks, Leo," Caitlin smiled, and it's like she was optimistic about the world again even if we were about to get iced. She leaned her head on one of the crates beside her and then closed her eyes.

By this time, I was getting sleepy, too. I remember looking up before closing my eyes, and on this one crate I saw a small recording device similar to the one that I found attached inside Big D's new car after the Pacific Ocean incident. That's when I knew that Eyebrows was in on it.

But nap time is nap time. So I just went along with the program.

"Why are you on your siblings' s-side when they sell you out easy-ly to that jerk, Marcus?" she asked.

That was pretty much the last I remembered from that truck ride. When I woke up, I was on the ground somewhere in Arizona (I caught a glimpse of the ambulance's license plate), covered with a yellow tarp-like thing and inhaling some good stuff, which I later found out to be oxygen. I was a little disoriented, and I keep hearing Mom and Chase talking somewhere in the haze. For a minute there I seriously thought that I was being experimented on.

At least now I know how those rats in biology class feel like.

Caitlin turned out okay, too. She came over the other night, scared the heck out of Adam and Chase. She said she just wanted her Polish nuns DVDs back. After I gave them back to her, she just smiled, letting me know that she took my advice.

Well, maybe. For now.

Then she left.

I know I left her question unanswered. It was on my mind for a long time until this afternoon, when it came to me in the form of a Chemistry review worksheet.

There are two main types of chemical bond—two that's mostly mentioned anyways: ionic bond and covalent bond. An ionic bond forms when a negatively charged atom 'donates' an electron to another atom that is more positive. Together they become a bit more stable, and their bond becomes strong. Sodium and Fluorine, for example, could form this bond.

It's also like when Bree had her phone taken away. I had a phone that I let her borrow. When I did that, our bond as siblings, I'm assuming, became a little stronger.

A covalent bond forms when two atoms come together to share an electron or two so that they are a bit more stable. Two Hydrogen atoms, forming a hydrogen bond, is a good example.

When Caitlin let me share her emergency blanket with her when we were in the truck, we become slightly more okay with each other. It's not like the relationship Bree and I have as sister and brother, but it's still all good.

The conclusion I came to with Caitlin's question frightens me a bit. Although the degree of bonds is a wide spectrum, Adam, Bree, Chase, and I, even Big D and Mom, seemed to have hit the easier separable covalent bond. The only main link that holds us together now is this mansion. We are still attached to each other through the average things, like me and Adam getting stuck doing chores or me and Chase teaming up to win the robotics tournament; I even help Bree sneak out when she wants to see Owen. Other than that, we are all slacking off. They don't trust me enough to believe me that Eyebrows is bad news all over, and I guess my loyalty to them comes into question, too, that I don't tell them that he's a threat. I'm not sure now if I'm being selfish that I don't want to be hurt, or if I'm being selfless that I don't want them to be hurt.

I don't know. I really don't know. It's hard to decide for five people that you care about more than anything in the world when you can't ask anyone for help.

It's times like this that I wish older me could come back and tell me what to do.

Signed,

Leo Francis Dooley

* * *

**End of Chapter** _Covalence_

**Re-Enter Password:** *************

**Date:** 04.07.13

**Time:** 11: 51 PM

* * *

In _Robot Fight Club_, what did Chase name the robot he and Leo built? Answers are optional as always. Reviews are very much appreciated! :D


	6. Chronicle 006: Hazard

_Here's a shout out to everyone who got the answers right on last chapter's question! fanfictionlover, BTRlover1122, amichele, two nameless but still very important Guests, Little Red Riding Brat, raenbc, Lover chocolate and ice-cream, Lady Cougar-Trombone, incinera, and AngelGoneDevil69-great job!_

_A special shout out to 88keys and monkeygirl77, too, for their reviews!_

_I do want to apologize for two things: (1) the late update and (2) the lack of personal response to the reviews. I had a good reason for updating late this time: I got sick. I was supposed to do it last Wednesday, but I'm bedridden. I had an awful cold, but I've gotten over it now. Mostly._

_And as far as the reviews, I just wanted to say that I really do appreciate every single one of them. You guys have no idea how much they make me smile when I read them. I appreciate the time all of you take out of your day to let me know your thoughts, and it really does make my heart feel good about this little fic of mine. _

_Thank you, everyone!_

_On a different note, have you guys seen the promo for the upcoming new episode of Lab Rats? Is anyone else freaking out about it like I am? I think I squeed myself to death when I saw it the first five times. Oh, man. I can't wait!_

_Anyways, without anymore further delay, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! _

**Episode Tag to:** _Bro Down_

* * *

**Chronicle** _006_

**Chapter:** _Hazard_

**Password:** ************

**Date: **04.22.13

**Time: **07:11 PM

* * *

One of the best things about having bionic siblings is that no matter what I do, there's always something that I can introduce them to that will amaze them. Take a theme park, for example. We've gone to the boardwalk last summer, and they did have a great time, but it wasn't the full experience. Bree and I were able to play a few games, and Chase was able to enjoy the street side entertainment. Adam, I think, was happy enough with the twenty-something ice creams he bought.

But they were robbed of the awesome experience of overpriced food and drinks, insanely impossible to win games, and riding some of the fastest, craziest, I'm-surprised-you-haven't-passed-out-yet roller coasters. That's why I suggested to—well, _begged_—Mom to take us to one this weekend. I told her it will be like a family outing thing.

She didn't look very willing at first. I'm not really surprised; she and Big D are still not in the best of terms. I'm guessing it's just one of those road bumps that newlyweds encounter that will probably solve itself after a fancy dinner.

Anyways, I had to put a little bit more effort to my plea. I told her it will be a nice surprise trip for Bree and Chase, since they're doing very well in school. She refused by pointing out that Bree and I had just come out of our punishment week after the trick we pulled with Principal Perry and that Chase is still on semi-probation after what he did to Adam.

Then that gave me the idea of using Adam as a reason. I told her that going to a new place would cheer him up. I knew I was laying it on pretty thick when I mentioned how sad and scared he's been after the incident.

It was game over after that. "Kids!" she yelled. "We're going on an outing this weekend!"

Mom. She's really starting to have a soft spot when it comes to Adam, Bree and Chase. Or her 'new babies,' as I overheard her call them when she was talking to Grandma one time. That makes me feel happy, greedy with newfound power, and a little jealous. Just a tad bit.

With some arm twisting from Mom, Big D allowed us one whole day to enjoy. No homework, no missions, nothing. It started out to be a pretty nice day. We had to wake up earlier since it was about an hour and a half drive. My three sibs didn't mind; they were too excited to even think about being sleepy. On the way there, they were singing along with virtually every song that played on the radio while I was snoozing at the backseat. From what I'm told, they even did a car version of the Harlem Shake.

There were a lot of people when we got there, but it didn't take us long to get in.

We started out with playing a few games. Chase wanted to try his hand out at this basketball challenge because he thought that winning a free jersey would be snazzy. I could tell the guys at the game were thinking that they could make a fast buck off him and if Chase was desperate enough, they could make a little bit more. The problem was that Chase wasn't desperate and has no need to. All he needed was his bionics and a pinch of concentration.

You can imagine how hard I tried not to laugh at their faces when Chase aced every basket.

The guy was really happy with his winnings, but he decided to play two more times. He won a jersey for Mom, and then he won one for Bree. By the time he finished, there was a considerable number of people crowding around the court area. I had to tell him that we had to go so people wouldn't get suspicious.

That's when the phone numbers started pouring. Two girls called me over and handed me a faded receipt where they both had written down their phone numbers. "That's your friend?" the blonde one asked me while eyeing Chase.

"He's my older brother."

They frowned for a moment. She shrugged it off. She smiled. "What's his name?"

"Chase."

"Ask him for the other one," I heard the brunette girl whisper.

"And your other…brother, right?"

"Yes. His name is Adam."

They both 'aww'-ed.

"Well, tell Chase," the blonde said, "that the number on the blue ink is his. Tell him my name is April. The number on the black ink is for Adam."

"Tell him it's from Ayanna," the brunette finally said.

"Okay."

"None of them has girlfriends, right?" Ayanna asked.

"No."

"Coolness. Thanks, uh…what's your name again?"

"Leo."

"Leo!" they said in unison.

Then, April pinched my cheeks. "You're so cute! Thanks again!"

I pulled away from the clutches of her pink-colored nails before going back with the group, who's watching me and those girls closely.

"What do those girls want, Leo?" Mom asked sternly, and I don't doubt she would have jumped into our conversation if I stayed there a second longer.

I tore the receipt in half, numbers still fully intact. "April wants a call from Chase," I said, handing him his part, "and Ayanna wants a call from Adam."

"Awesome," Adam laughed as he looked at the paper but stopped when he saw Mom with her arms crossed. "Not awesome?" he asked her.

"We're here for the park, boys," Mom said. "Not for the girls." She walked off with her disciplinarian walk, Bree following right behind her after shooting Adam and Chase a 'busted!' grin.

You'd think that'd be the end of it, but it wasn't. Bree tried the rope climb. Of course she did great; it's one of the most basic training routines they had to master. That turned on three guys that were watching.

Unlike April and Ayanna, they had a bit of a hard time trying to get me to be their messenger boy, and I'll proudly admit that I had something to do with it. I made it as awkward as possible. They tried to befriend me first by commenting on my kicks, how they're "super nice." They even asked where I got them from, as if I have no idea what they're up to. Then they asked if Bree was a close friend of mine.

I told them she was my sister, and Adam and Chase were her brothers who both happened to be black belts.

They laughed. "It's nothing like that, man," the guy donning a muscle shirt said. "Look. Your sister's athletic. My mother happens to be a gymnastics trainer who's looking for girls like her." He gave me a business card. He pointed to a number and said, "Tell her she can reach my mom there if she's interested. Tell her Collins gave her the number." He patted me on the shoulders. "Thanks, bro."

Yeah, right. I know that move. Bree would call his mom, and when she says his name she would save her number so muscle shirt can call her.

But Bree was too flattered that other guys besides Owen find her attractive that she didn't even mind.

That scenario happened many, many times. At every game we went to, actually. I would get called over, asked what I am to Adam, Bree, and/or Chase, sweet talked into being their messenger, have to relay the message, and then Mom would be darting daggers at those teenagers.

By the time we were ready to ride, it's one in the afternoon and we were carrying too much prizes that Mom had to get the car to ram all of them in the trunk. Adam and Bree offered to help, but Mom said she was good on her own. So they just promised to save a spot for her so she can ride with us when she comes back.

The lines surprisingly went by fast. Adam, Bree, and Chase kept each other occupied by comparing how many numbers they got. Adam got seven, Chase got six, and Bree had four. I had none.

"You'll probably get one, Leo," Bree told me sympathetically. "A girl's bound to find you cute."

Yeah, right. April, Ayanna, Juliette, Megan, Chelsea, Raven, Willow, Karina, Lizzie, Mae, Emmy, Crystal, and Liora all did.

Really, all I cared about at that point was getting on a ride and seeing their reactions on the first drop. I was only hoping that the thrill wouldn't make them glitch and do something that'd catch people's attention. Worse yet, do something that would make them hurt themselves.

Mom was able to cut in line just before we got on. I was very excited and was teaching them how to hold their breaths on the first drop when Adam started to not feel well. He told me his stomach was in knots, and he felt like hurling. I told him it was normal and it would be gone once we get off that first hill. He said he wasn't comfortable. He was too nervous that he was scared he would glitch. He said he wanted out.

As much as she wanted to, Mom couldn't really go with Adam. Bad comes to worse, she would have no idea how to help him if something were to happen while they're out.

Bree was going to go, but I didn't want her to miss her first ride.

I had no choice but to go with Adam.

He looked a little pale when we walked out, so I bought him ice cream. I got him a large cup of Dippin' Dots, which amused him back to a healthy color. He was enjoying every bit of it while I was miserably watching the car where Mom, Bree, and Chase were probably at go up the first hill.

"You know, I'm really sorry you weren't able to go with them, Leo."

I looked at Adam and saw him looking at me with a sad smile. I shook my head. "No, it's okay," I told him. "It's my fault, anyways. I scared you out of it."

"I really thought I'd be over it by now."

I shrugged. "It's your first ride. It's okay. Give it time."

"No," he sat up. "I meant this getting terrified and really worried thing. It's been, what, a week since? It's just so lame that I can't even get on a stupid roller coaster because I'm afraid everybody will fly off." He sighed. "I'm thinking about it too much again."

"Adam. They've tested all of these rides out to make sure they're really safe," I assured him. "If something was to happen, well, that'll be a million dollars for us."

He shot an unimpressed glance at me. "That doesn't help in any way," he said.

I sighed when he looked away, his attention caught by the colorful balloons this one little girl had in her hand. It was somewhat frustrating trying to reason with him, mostly because he was really upset and I had no idea how to approach it. Big D and Chase had tried to get him out of this rut, and they _had_ succeeded. Adam's been back on his horse. He's been going on missions again, and he's doing well.

But then again, I do remember how he still gets freaked out with the little things, like whenever the toaster would ding or whenever the oven would beep or whenever someone would flush the toilet.

I guess, in his view, the world is still very unsafe.

I can't tell him it's not true, because he wasn't wrong about that.

"Okay. You're right. There is a reason to be scared," I said, "but there's really nothing you should be worried about. You and Bree and Chase are more able to do something about it than the rest of us. If anyone should be scared, it should be me."

"That's exactly what makes me nervous," he said. "You're so tiny and weak, you can't do anything."

Normally I would say something back or hit him on the arm but seeing the circumstances, I had let it pass.

"I may not be as smart as Chase, but I know my responsibilities. I'm the oldest, so I have to look after the three of you. No—I have to look after Bree and Chase and you and Tasha and Mr. Davenport," he said, counting each person with his fingers on both hands. "I have to look after eight people! It's just, I don't know, weird? I feel like we're constantly in danger. Even if I want to do something about it, I can't. I don't know how to." He looked at me. "Haven't you ever had that feeling?"

I wanted to say that I did, and they really are in constant danger. He had no idea how similar our situations were, and I guess I had no idea, too. Adam worried over the fact that there were things out there that can hurt him and the people he loved. I worry about the same things, only that I know exactly _who_ can hurt me and the people I care about. He felt as confused and frustrated and upset as I felt when I found out that I was powerless against Eyebrows.

I almost told him everything about that disturbed robot wannabe, his bionics and how I can't figure out how to defeat him without hurting them, but I didn't think he was ready to know yet. I felt like I have to carry on just a teeny bit farther before I ask for backup.

"You may be very strong, Adam," I told him instead, "but I don't think you should carry the whole world on your shoulders. That's why you have a family. We've got your back."

"Wait, wait. We can do that?"

"Do what?"

"Lift up the whole world? How come I never knew that before? Why haven't we tried it?"

"No, no, no! Adam, it's metaphorical."

"What's metaphorical?"

"It means it stands for something else. Like, when I said the whole world, I just meant your problems."

"You're not talking about me again, are you, Leo?" I heard Eyebrows' voice behind me.

I jumped up from my seat and turned around, only to find Bree and Chase laughing their heads off while Mom was trying hard not to do the same. Adam started grinning, too, probably forgetting all about our conversation already.

"You guys are jerks," I said before walking off, and that set the whole bad mood afternoon.

They tried to talk me out of being 'mopey,' but I didn't want to hear any of it. They could have stuck a fork on me, because I was done after that.

They rode a few more rides, and there were a few other people who wanted to give them their numbers, but I didn't feel as nice anymore. The only thing that cheered me up a bit was when Adam played that one game where he had to hit this thing hard enough for it to hit the bell.

It dinged so much after he did that they had to call maintenance to reset the machine.

People started staring, but mostly because they were curious. Mom was a bit embarrassed. Chase got a little paranoid. I thought it was funny, especially when Adam lugged around that huge bear that he won.

Needless to say, our trip turned out great. We brought home many prizes, Bree and Chase got to ride their first roller coaster with Mom, Adam braved up for a kiddy coaster with me, I stealthily drew on Adam's, Bree's, and Chase's faces with a permanent marker while they were asleep going home, saw Big D's priceless expression for my masterpiece, and Mom looked like she really enjoyed spending time with us.

Hopefully we get to go again in the future. Maybe I could convince Big D into taking us somewhere new. There are more rides that I want all of us to try.

Maybe I can talk Adam into going with us on them, even for just one.

Signed,

Leo Francis Dooley

* * *

**End of Chapter** _Hazard_

**Re-Enter Password:** ************

**Date: **04.22.13

**Time: **10:20 PM

* * *

In _Bro Down_, what function of their capsules did Adam accidentally turn on that caused Chase to pass out? Answers are optional, and reviews are very much loved!


	7. Chronicle 007: Compromise

_Congrats to BTRlover1122, raenbc (we'll accept that answer!), AngelGoneDevil69, Lover chocolate and ice-cream, Rodrigo, incinera, and Lady Cougar-Trombone! You guys got it right! :D_

_Thanks to MBVlover2884 for your review, too! I'll make sure the check out your story! ;)_

_Just a word of caution: this chapter will be a bit different from others. A subplot from a few past chapters will be resolved here. :)_

_Please enjoy!_

**Episode Tag to:** _The Rats Strike Back_

* * *

**Chronicle** _007_

**Chapter:**_ Compromise_

**Password:** *********

**Date: **05.19.13

**Time: **1:34 PM

* * *

Going on a dinner with your mom at a fancy, insanely expensive restaurant: good. Going on a dinner with your mom at a fancy, insanely expensive restaurant to discuss a major change in the household and a certain person's living arrangements: bad.

Very, very bad.

I should have known. It's very rare that Mom comes to school to pick me up. Since they've been married, it has always been Big D who comes in the afternoon—sometimes late in the evening, if I get detention—to get us. She's normally not able to because the news station she works for often calls her in for the evening reports. When she does, it's often for special events, like Parent-Teacher Night or Open House or Career Day.

To be fair, the Leo senses _did_ start going off when both her and Big D pulled up to the curb after school last Friday. Adam, Bree and Chase were as clueless as I was to what was happening. I thought at first that maybe Mom was getting her car fixed after a piece of our roof fell on it during the gravity belt incident, and she would leave the car at the shop then jump in to the other car to go home.

But her car was in a great condition.

Mom hugged me then kissed me. It was embarrassing. Then, she smiled. "Your change of clothes is in the back, Leo," she said. "We're going to your favorite restaurant."

I remember making a face. "Why do I have to change clothes to go to Subway?" I asked her.

She laughed, but not too much. "I'm talking about the other one, baby," she said. "The one we haven't been to for a while."

I almost jumped for joy when I figured out the place. Of course I was excited. Who wouldn't be? They cook the best food, make the best mind-blowing shakes I've ever had in my lifetime, and the dining area is so beautiful I could almost cry. I don't think we've gone there as a family before, so it made it even more exciting. At least I could talk about it over and over again with other people besides Mom.

"Oh, good!" Chase said. "I'm kinda hungry. We had burritos today. I don't care what they say; I really believe that those green stuff inside wasn't guacamole."

"Um…" Big D scratched the back of his head uneasily. "We can stop by somewhere on the way home. You guys can pick whichever place you want."

"What?" Bree asked. "I thought we were going somewhere already?"

Big D just opened the doors of his car for them, and Mom just patted me on the shoulder. "Come on, Leo. Our reservation's in thirty minutes," she said. Now that I think about it, she was slightly pushing me towards her car when she said that. She glanced back at them only when we were already getting inside. "See you kids at home."

I have to admit that what happened was pretty weird. It didn't make sense to me at the time how and why we all separated like that. It's unnatural. Borderline disturbing, even. It was like we were in the Twilight Zone, and our parents got replaced by replicas who acted the exact opposites of them.

Who surprised me the most was Mom. She was all smiles and 'How was school today, baby?' and stopping promptly on red lights like a good citizen while she was driving. I tested her once and told her I was failing all my classes and am planning to drop out of school to become a deadbeat to see how she would react.

"Well, maybe we can discuss better options during dinner" was all she said, her smile never breaking.

That was when I figured that I was in deep trouble. If Mom was her normal self, she would have snapped and get pulled over for reckless driving and some sort of vehicular violence.

'Discuss better options during dinner' is not the kind of woman my mother is.

I was too afraid to ask what the deal was. Me being in trouble was already established, but for what I couldn't figure out. It must have been huge, because she's never used a trip to one of my favorite places as a way to gently break the judgment to me. The last time that happened, it was about her and Big D getting married and us moving into his house which, as I've made clear before, wasn't trouble at all.

We got to the restaurant ten minutes before we're up, and it gave me enough time to change. It didn't take long for us to get settled. The waiter came, asked what we want to drink, went away, came back with the drinks after five minutes, and then went away again with our orders five minutes after. I kind of didn't want him to leave, because leaving us alone would mean that the gavel would have to come down.

And it usually does that painfully, painfully slowly.

"So…" I tried to break the ice, "you got paid!"

Mom shrugged. "Yes, but not much," she answered me. I could see it in her face that she knew I was nervous. "Don't worry. I've saved enough money for tonight."

I nodded and said okay. Then I made small talk about the chandeliers and the centerpiece. She agreed with everything I said about them. I also talked about how Adam would have loved the paintings on the ceiling and how Bree would have been taking pictures of them at that moment.

She didn't say anything about that.

By the time the food came, I've had enough. "Mom, why are we here?" I asked.

"Because you like this place," she said.

"No. It's because you know something that I don't and you're planning on telling me but you want me in a good mood before I can hear it."

She raised her eyebrows. "Okay…?"

I scoffed. "Mom. Is it or not?" I asked.

She was probably going to say no because she stayed her unusually happy self for a few seconds. Then she deflated like a balloon. "It is," she said. "Look. I promise to tell you everything, Leo, but let's at least finish dinner first. You can even order desserts, and then we'll talk after that."

It's one of those few things that spoiled my appetite. I couldn't bear any bad suspense, especially when she had told me that there was something to worry about.

"Okay. Maybe after dinner."

"Oh, come on!"

"Okay, okay. Fine. I'll tell you. You'll have to know sooner or later anyways." She sighed. "Apparently, it's sooner," she mumbled.

"Thank you."

She was putting together the right words and the proper phrasing to make sure I don't get upset. She even managed to avoid my eyes by staring at her dinner while she was doing it, for good measure.

When she looked up, the guilt in her eyes caught me by surprise. I had seen it earlier that day. Big D had that same look on his face when he was talking to the four of us about the weird pick up set up. I beat Mom to it. "This doesn't have anything to do with you guys having dis…_differences_ in opinions, does it?" I asked.

She smiled sadly. "It does."

"Oh, you guys will be fine. I'm guessing this is normal. You guys just got married last year. You can work this out, whatever 'this' is. Trust me. It'll get better," I assured her, because she seemed really upset.

"We _had_ thought it through," she said, "and an agreement _had_ been reached so that we wouldn't disagree much anymore."

I thought that would be it. Problem's solved, all thanks to yours truly.

It wasn't.

"Leo, you'll be staying with Grandma for a while."

"Wait, wait, wait. _What?_ You're kicking me out of the house? What did I do?"

"No, Leo—you didn't do anything," she tried to calm me down. I'm guessing it's because the other people there were starting to stare because I was freaking out.

"I must've done something! Big D wants me out, and it's over something I probably didn't do. Whatever it is, Eddy did it!"

"Calm down, Leo."

"How? I'm going to be homeless! I'm going to be Leo 'Homeless' Dooley!"

"You're not going to be homeless! You're going to be with Grandma Rose."

"I'd rather be homeless!" I told her. Living with Grandma means countless hours of cheek pinching, endless health nut foods, and Poochie peeing on me while I sleep. That dog has a personal vendetta against me, and I would never want to stay under the same roof with that unstable Chihuahua.

"Leo, would you just listen?" Mom hissed.

I did what she said by not saying any other thing, but it's mostly because I'm too occupied with rocking back and forth in my seat while hugging myself.

She explained everything. "Your stepfather didn't have any part in this decision. He actually hated it when I told him. I came up with this on my own."

I stopped. "Why?" I asked. "You don't want me anymore?"

"Of course I do. You're my kid, and I'd always want you with me," she said. "But lately I'm starting to realize that you're not safe when you're with them, with us."

Bingo. That's what the problem was.

"Are you blaming them for what happened last week?" I asked.

She said nothing.

"I had something to do with it, too. It's not all their fault. I wanted to be the test person for the belt, remember?"

"It's not just that," she said. "Not only that. Things happen to you almost every single time I'm not around. Almost got recycled, almost got smashed by an air conditioner, almost drowned to death—what. I've almost lost you how many times now?"

"But Adam and Bree and Chase are always there to save me—"

"That's not the point." She had a hand over her eyes, and I got really frazzled because the waterworks started to pour. "I'm your mother. You have to understand that. I constantly wonder what could happen if they're not there to save you, what would happen if you're just on your own with no one to help."

"But they are. And if not, then I'll do my best to make sure that I turn up alright."

"That's not good enough for me," Mom said. "I can't lose you. I've already lost him. I can't lose you, too." She sniffled.

I gave her my table napkin.

She took it. "And after that car incident, things hadn't been the same," she said. "You're not as close to your brothers and your sister as you used to be. You keep things to yourself. It scares me to think that what you're hiding is something that's hurting you, and you won't even let me do anything about it."

Then I felt bad, because I could see where she was coming from with her decision. It made a lot of sense. But, I couldn't leave the house. I couldn't leave them. Not now. Not at this time.

"I'm sorry it's affecting you like this, Mom," I said, "but you have to let me go. This is a battle I have to fight alone."

"But you're too young. You're not supposed to face things like these until you're older," Mom said. "I did all that's possible to make sure it won't happen to you."

I smiled and gave her the best answer I could give her. "Well, it just got started early for me," I said. I grinned. "And I don't want to brag, but I'm holding up pretty well."

Mom laughed a little, and it lightened things up. "I know you do," she said. "You weren't raised a coward." Then she changed her mind. "In most cases."

"Big D cares about us, Mom. The guy may love himself sometimes, but it doesn't compare to how he feels for you. Adam, Bree, and Chase really like having you around, the same as you like having them around. I know you don't really blame them. You love 'em too much for that."

She nodded. Thankfully, she had stopped crying. "You're right. I do love them. But I love you more."

"Umm, between you and I? I think I could really use a little less loving," I told her, and in a way I did mean it as a joke to get her to cheer up.

It worked.

"You'll know in time, Mom. I'll tell you guys everything," I promised her. "Right now I just have to deal with this on my own. Don't worry. I'll ask for help when it gets too much. "

Mom nodded. "Okay," she said.

After that and a semi-awkward silence, we ate. The food was great like I expected. We talked about other different but still relevant things. I found out that Mom had been setting up things for me to move to Grandma's (I almost moved to another school), and when she 'officially' told Big D about it, that's when got upset. He wanted me to stay in the house, and he's been fighting for me not to go.

That, of course, made me feel the love. Eddy was wrong; I'm not just the team's pencil pushing mascot after all.

See? It's nice to talk things out without saying too much. If that makes sense.

There were a lot of things that could have happened that day. I could have left my family. It would have been easy because I had the option to. Yet I decided to stick around. I had no choice in feeling otherwise in that. I guess it's because ever since I met Big D, Adam, Bree, and Chase, I've known they had always been worth it.

Yeah, yeah. Cheesy, I know. That's what happens when you go on a hunger strike for a choreless weekend.

Signed,

Leo Francis Dooley

* * *

**End of Chapter**_ Compromise_

**Re-Enter Password:** *********

**Date: **05.19.13

**Time: **4:05 PM

* * *

In _The Rats Strike Back_, what was the title of the show Bree was watching before the power went out in the lab? Answers are optional, and reviews are much adored!


	8. Chronicle 008: Equilibrium

_Congratulations to Luv2Luv, Lady Cougar-Trombone, Rodrigo, BTRlover1122, incinera, AngelGoneDevil69, raenbc, and Lover chocolate and ice-cream for giving me the right answer! Bree _was_ watching Teen Fiancee._

_Thanks to NiniCere for your reviews, too! I appreciate you sticking around!_

_There were many things in this episode that I loved, and it's given me ideas for two new fanfics. It won't probably come until the season break, though. ;)_

_I hope you guys enjoy this short chapter!_

**Episode Tag to:** _Parallel Universe_

* * *

**Chronicle** _008_

**Chapter:** _Equilibrium_

**Password:** *********

**Date: **06.01.13

**Time: **10:37 AM

* * *

You know what I love about sitting at the park? It's normal. There are a lot of older people walking around, kids screaming at and chasing each other, and joggers zipping past. Meanwhile, I'm sitting alone at a bench, under this huge tree, with nothing but this notebook, my house keys, and my bike.

It's boring as heck, but I love it.

Since summer's starting, it's unbelievably hot and humid. Usually, I'd enjoy this kind of weather inside the house, but today will be a reprieve. Janelle posted on her wall two days ago that she was going to meet with her friends at the park this weekend, and I thought it may be nice to 'accidentally' bump into her today—not that I'm stalking her.

I just want to see her. I didn't see her on the flip side, which freaked me out a little. I guess my world wouldn't really be complete without her in it.

Well, her _and_ my family, but I've spent time with them. After Big D's proton fuser went haywire, claimed me as its victim, oddly impacted my bladder when I got there, and brought me out, I had to make sure that everything is back to how they are. Crossing over to another universe does something to your brain. You pretty much feel like you have to re-establish everything you've known as real.

Which, I think, I _slightly_ overdid.

I did chore work for my mom like I've never done before. It paid off! The house is clean, I haven't pulled anything that has gotten me grounded, and Mom was happy. She gave me money, which is surprisingly still tucked unspent under Pascal's cage. I doubt the other me experience that kind of treatment from his mom. At least it didn't feel like it when I was in his place. The Tasha in that world _did_ care about me, but I think it was just because bionic Leo was her prized project. It never felt like she cared and worried because I was her kid. Or bionic me was her kid.

I'd pick my mom over her any day, any hour of the week.

It was nice to be back with my siblings, too. When my no TV punishment was lifted, the first thing I did was watch Finding Nemo with Adam. The guy loved the movie. He was happy and excited and scared and sad and happy again while we watched. I didn't have to deal with any of that philosophical mumbo jumbo that that oldest Henderson kid always spews out.

What happened later on that night was funny but kinda sad, too. Big D and Mom had to calm Adam down when he started crying after Mom brought out grilled salmon for dinner. He kept telling Mom that the salmon's family was probably looking for him. He was inconsolable for a while, especially after Chase explained that fishes don't really feel anything towards their offspring.

Bree's a little tricky, because she's not too fond of hanging out with any of us her brothers lately. But when I suggested that she try out the new bike that Grandma bought for her with me, she was all for it. We rode around the neighborhood. We had a great time. We were chased by the Goldberg's German Shepherds down the street. It was easy for Bree to get away, but not for me.

I was slow enough to get left behind but fast enough to get away.

Getting Chase to hang out wasn't too hard. All I had to do was mention about the difficult final exams, and he's on it. He's quizzed me so much this week that I don't think there's any left of my brain. I'm not really sure whether that's an advantage or a disadvantage but hey, at least it lets me know that he's not that smug jock that turned me in.

Big D is, well…Big D. I like the Big D that I've always known, but I like the assistant version of him on the other world. He was really geeky and a little low on the self-esteem. Not a great bodyguard, but he was nice. Big D's nice, too, but there are some instances when I'm not really sure if he means what he says.

Like when I came back and he told me he believed me. I don't think he really did, because he came to me a few days after the incident to show me the surveillance video from the lab. It was the moment when I was pulled in then when I jumped out that he wanted to show me.

"Really. So you didn't believe me" was the only thing I had to say before the truth came out.

He did apologize for it. Then he asked me about everything that happened, so I had to tell him. I started from falling out of the wormhole and seeing the change to the house, and then meeting the billionaire inventor version of my mom and the nerdy assistant version of him. I talked about going to school and getting scared out of my wits when Principal Perry tried to give me a hug. I ranted about the Henderson kids and how awful they are, how they sold me out.

There was also the constant running from goon Gordon and his lackeys. I mentioned about the exploding handcuffs and having to test out my new ability because of it.

"Why weren't you able to escape sooner?" he asked.

"I glitched," I told him, and it was probably one of the top highlights of that conversation. There may not be a lot of good things in that side of the universe, but I took away a few that I liked. Being able to tell someone that I glitched is one. Being able to remember seeing the world around me pass by at 200 miles per hour, and being effortlessly smart and strong are three others.

When I finished telling him everything, he just nodded and smiled. "Well, at least you're not like them, Leo," he told me, and he seemed like he meant it. "You're the best kind of friend Adam, Bree and Chase can have."

I thanked him for saying that.

In science, equilibrium is one of the big concepts since different kinds of matter, at one point or another, are inclined to reach that state. We see it in the way we walk, ride our bikes and spend. We see it in the way weather develops.

Getting to know how the other side lives, I realize that not being bionic is okay. Things are the way they ought to be, and in my opinion they are pretty good. Plus, I may not have any abilities, but I can still do some things that would help the people I'm with.

Last night, I filed an exit strategy for Adam, Bree, Chase and also Big D and Mom in case we were ever compromised. I'm a little surprised he hasn't said anything about it. It worries me a little that he's ignored that and use it as some kind of a cleaning utensil again. Good thing I didn't take any chances. I saved it on their computers, even on Eddy's hard drive, and I've programmed it to unlock only when trouble comes.

I understand how it feels like to be cornered with no way out. I've experienced it. I'm not taking any chances with them.

Planning a hopefully successful escape was something I had to do.

I'm not going to worry much about it now, though, because I have bigger problems to deal with. The sun's cooking everything, and the park is almost empty. I could die of thirst any moment now. I like Janelle a lot, but I'm going to have to bail. I don't think it'll be very attractive if she sees me passed out under a tree.

I guess I'll just have to see her Monday.

Signed,

Leo Francis Dooley

* * *

**End of Chapter** _Equilibrium_

**Re-Enter Password:** *********

**Date: **06.01.13

**Time: **12:09 PM

* * *

…and we're finally caught up!

At least until tonight.

In _Parallel Universe_, besides super strength, speed and intelligence, name one other ability that bionic Leo had. Answers are not required, but reviews are loved!


	9. Chronicle 009: Modus

_Congrats to BTRlover1122, Rodrigo, Starfire67, NiniCere, AngelGoneDevil69, Luv2Luv, raenbc, Marian9, Lady Cougar-Trombone, amichele, and incinera for giving the right answers! Leo _did_ have Geo Leaping and Electrical Generation as his other bionic abilities! Extra points go to doomforzombies16, since you went a little beyond and mentioned a bionic ability at work, which was flying. Congrats, people!_

_Thanks to 88keys, too, for your review. You know how I feel about you putting up with my crazy fan girling of the show ;)_

_This is an extremely short chapter, but I think it still speaks volumes. Just a fair warning: upset Leo ahead. :) _

_The tenth chronicle should be posted either tonight or within the next few days. Enjoy!_

**Episode Tag to:**_Spike's Got Talent_

* * *

**Chronicle **_009_

**Chapter: **_Modus_

**Password:** ***********

**Date:** 06.05.13

**Time:** 4:25 PM

* * *

I'm never a jealous person, but this just takes the cake.

…Okay. I _can_ be a little jealous, but it doesn't matter! What Chase did still ticks me off.

How can he do that to me? I've been looking forward to this talent show since winter, and he'd just take it away from me? I spent at least thirty bucks for a good kit. I had to endure not being able to buy the game I've been looking forward to buying. I practiced every stinking weekend just to be able to get the pretty difficult tricks down pat, and he would just overshadow me like that?

I know I have to calm down and not flip out like this, but how am I supposed to feel, really. How come he can't be like Adam when he tried out for cheerleading with Bree? I've wanted this spot. He's known that. Of course he had to change his mind, all because of a stupid yearbook.

I can't believe him. This is the only thing I can show off to other people. I don't have the bionics that they have, but at least it's something. I'm proud of it. Even Big D and Mom liked it. Principal Perry actually thought it was nice.

But no. Of course not. Because Chase wants it, Chase gets it. Why? Because Chase is smart and the mission leader and bionic and can do cool things like taking other people's spots with his mind, and Leo is just dumb and relies on silly little trick kits to do something good.

I hate this. I really, really hate this.

Signed,

Leo Francis Dooley

* * *

**End of Chapter** _Modus_

**Re-Enter Password:** ***********

**Date:** 06.05.13

**Time:** 4:51 PM

* * *

In _Spike's Got Talent_, what was the device Leo used to block Chase's ability called? Answers are optional, reviews are loved!


	10. Chronicle 010: Arsenic

_Congrats to Luv2Luv, raenbc, Lady Cougar-Trombone, AngelGoneDevil69, incinera, doomforzombies (extra points again!), and Lover chocolate and ice-cream for getting the answer! Leo used a Bionic Signal Interrupter to impede Chase's molecular kinesis! _

_Thanks to 88keys and StripedFuzzySocks (who got ALL the answers to the previous questions right) for the heartwarming comments! _

_Thanks to SlothKeeper for your review, too!_

_I really appreciate all your comments, guys! They're always nice, and it makes me happy :)_

_Please enjoy this chapter!_

**Episode Tag to:** _Leo vs. Evil_

* * *

**Chronicle** _010_

**Chapter:** _Arsenic_

**Password:** ***********

**Date:** 06.10.13

_**Time:**__ 4:11 PM_

* * *

Eyebrows has threatened to turn my siblings in again, and that is the last straw. Well, that and him throwing the trash can at me. Does he even know how disgusting that was? I saw Principal Perry chuck a maggot infested Salisbury steak in there earlier. That's just gross. What if it had landed on me?

I don't even know why that should be a surprise. He'd been trying to eliminate me from the get go and had been bullying me to shut my pie hole ever since he revealed his bionics.

But he's messing with the wrong guy. I've had enough, and I'm going to do something about it.

I know it's dangerous, and people might think I'm stupid for doing this…but I'm going on anyways. I have to prove to my family that I'm not a lying prick that envies their make-believe friendship with that teenage sociopath. I'm not the little brother that makes up stuff just to get my way, either.

I'm a prick who knows what I'm doing to keep them safe. They have saved me many times, and now it's my turn.

I have programmed the Chronicle to unlock all the contents in the possible event that I don't log in for three weeks. That would mean my mission failed, and I never came back.

So, Mom, if you're reading this, I want you to know that I'm sorry. I know I said I will tell you about it, but I couldn't. I'm sorry for being stubborn. I'm sorry I left you, but I know you're in good hands. Big D, Adam, Bree, and Chase will love you the same way I did, I'm sure.

I'm really sorry.

Oh, and I'm sorry for ruining your book club meeting a few nights ago by letting Pascal run around the living room. That little girl Olivia was getting on my nerves. She kept following me around! I had to get rid of her. I could see the obnoxious in her eyes, and they just had to go.

And just in case you're wondering, yes—Chase _was_ my co-conspirator. It was his idea, but don't be too hard on him. He only helped me ruin the biggest event in your club.

Big D, I just want to say thanks for everything. I had a fun year with you guys. Thank you for taking me to missions (well, at least for not noticing that I've snuck into going on the missions), thank you for my first voluntarily unpaid job as the strategic mission specialist, and thank you for taking care of Mom.

Please make sure she's happy. Take her on dates, surprise her with roses—because even if she says she hates them, she actually loves them—, go on trips with her and the whole fam, and when she's feeling down, give her the gift of shutting down Eddy for one whole day. If you're feeling generous, shut him down for the whole week. That'll make her really happy.

Thank you for not hacking into the Chronicle, too. I respect that.

Adam, since you've proved yourself in the weirdest ways possible that you're able to take care of whatever, you can have Pascal's full ownership. Take good care of him. He's a very nice pet. He likes seeing the world outside, and he loves running around in my room. I don't think he'll mind running around the lab. Just make sure you pay attention to him. He's a curious little hamster, which works to his own detriment at times.

Pascal likes carrots, because he thinks he's a bunny. He's good with fruits and vegetables. Unless you want him to turn into a piranha, though, don't give him any chocolate. I only had to make that mistake once. Rabies shots are no fun, believe me.

Above all, take care of yourself. Look after Bree and Chase, and don't be afraid anymore.

Bree. I don't really know what I can give you or tell you. None of my things particularly interests you, and I don't think I can say anything that would make sense to you. But, I do want to tell you this. Along with the Chronicle unlocking, an e-mail will be sent to Owen. I know you like him and it annoys you to the core that I'm getting in your business, but that's just a perk of having a brother.

Don't worry; I didn't tell him anything humiliating or embarrassing. Be noted, though: he probably won't kiss you for a few months in case you guys get together. Holding hands and hugging may be allowed in a few weeks. Maybe.

Chase, I know we're still not very cool with each other, but it's okay. I forgive you. We don't see eye to eye at times, but I guess it's normal. We're friends, but we're also brothers. It just happens. Sharing and giving are not our fortes sometimes.

But seriously, I hope you can forgive me, too. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that. Would you let me off the hook more easily if I told you where your favorite books are? I hid them under the floorboard under my bed, along with about twenty games that I would like for you to have, too.

They're not bad games. It's just that a particular someone, who shall not be named, gave them to me and didn't want Mom to know I have them. That's why I kept them out of sight.

I want you guys to know that I'm happy to have you as my family. I love you all very much. There are many other things I want to tell you, but I'm running out of time. I'm going back to Eyebrows' house tonight to snoop around, and I need to find a good hiding spot.

I guess this is it. Even if it seems like it's the last thing I might do, I won't count on it. I'm not planning to lose.

Still. It's a poison in the water that I have to drink. It's possible that something bad could happen.

But I know, this time, I won't die.

Signed,

Leo Francis Dooley

P.S: Ew. See. That's what happens when you watch a Shakespeare play with your mother. You start talking all poetic and stuff.

* * *

**End of Chapter** _Arsenic_

**Re-Enter Password:** ***********

**Date:** 06.10.13

**Time:** 5:49 PM

* * *

This is the tenth chronicle, which means…twofer question time!

In _Leo vs. Evil_, how was Leo able to 'defeat' Marcus? And was Leo able to prove Marcus' and his dad's plans to his family?

Answers are not required, but reviews, as always, are loved!


	11. Chronicle 011: Deduction

_A loud shout out to Luv2Luv, BTRlover1122, SlothKeeper, doomforzombies16, LBozzie, Rodrigo (we'll accept it ;) ), Lover chocolate and ice-cream, Lady Cougar-Trombone, AngelGoneDevil69 (extra points for you for going above and beyond!), raenbc, an unnamed guest, incinera, and StripedFuzzySocks for getting the answers right! I'm so impressed with you guys' attention to detail! Man. I'm among sharp people! ;)_

_A warm hello, too, to blue wigged thespian! Welcome aboard! I'm glad you're here!_

_I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! We're taking a little bit of an artistic license here, but I don't think anybody will mind. :)_

**Episode Tag to:** _Hole in One_

* * *

**Chronicle** _011_

**Chapter:** _Deduction_

**Password:** **********

**Date:** 06.14.13

**Time:** 7:01 PM

* * *

After what happened Wednesday, I think it's safe to say that I have every right to sniff around.

I know. It's Friday night. What am I even doing home when I can be out getting my party on, but hey—this is important business. My gut feeling keeps telling me that there was something wrong about that art cop raid picture. Maybe it's just me being paranoid, but a few things didn't quite connect.

I've just finished my _Sherlock Holmes_ marathon, collected all the evidences I needed, and I even borrowed Big D's plaid trench coat and magnifying glass. There's a mystery that needs to be solved, and I'm on it like hideous on those Daven-Portraits!

**The Crime:** False accusation of Forgery

**Scene of the Crime: **Davenport's Residence

**Victim:** **Big D** (_40-something/Male_)

- Billionaire CEO of Davenport Industries; father-ish of four; accused of forging a million dollar piece of art painted by a man by the name of von Schtaupp

- Almost taken into custody by an FBI Agent Ryker

**Suspects: **

(1) **Unknown Wall Street Buyer** (_age unknown/Male_)

- Allegedly stopped by the scene of the crime to check the painting; offered to pay twice what the victim paid for to obtain it; called FBI agents, accusing the victim of forgery

(2) **Chase Davenport** (_16-ish/Male_)

- Had nothing to do with the crime, but the victim's kids unanimously decided that he should take the fall for something anyways

(3) **Marcus and 'Dad'** (_both ages unknown/Males_)

- Never seen at the scene, but both have the motive to commit the crime. Evidentiary support had been found to, well, support this.

**Witnesses:**

(1) **Adam Davenport** (_17/Male_)

- Victim's eldest son; claims to have 'sneezed a hole' into the painting, leading to the replication of the von Schtaupp painting (note: accessory to the crime of replication; information irrelevant)

(2) **Bree Davenport** (_16/Female_)

- Victim's daughter; made a deal with FBI Agent Ryker to produce the original in exchange of victim's freedom; (note: omitted the fact that she painted the replica; information irrelevant)

(3) **Leo Dooley** (_14/Male_)

- Victim's youngest, debonair step kid; present on scene the whole time; distracted the agents during the search (note: accessory to the crime of replication; information irrelevant)

**Evidences:**

- E-mail from prospective buyer

- Log Book from the auction (through statement)

- Video footage from Home Security

Okay. So, the snooping around. I started yesterday when we were helping Mom clean up the house before we left for school. There was this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that something wasn't quite right—and it's not just from eating Bree's first attempt omelet. I mean, what are the chances of Big D almost getting incarcerated for a crime that he didn't commit just a few days after I discovered Eyebrows' and his dad's secret lair?

That's why I had to check a few things. I asked Big D for a copy of the e-mail Wall Street Guy sent him, and needless to say he didn't like the idea. After I explained what my purpose was for asking, though, he wasn't as hesitant anymore and gave in.

The man never really introduced himself in the e-mail. All he said was that his name is 'Allen,' and he worked for Wall Street. He said that his wife had seen the von Schtaupp painting before and loved it. He said he wanted to buy it during the auction (where he was allegedly present) as an anniversary gift for her, but Big D beat him to it. That was why he went to great lengths to find Big D's personal e-mail address so that he could write him about the situation and make an offer for the painting.

Personally, I don't buy it. There are too many inconsistencies. For one, if he was as willing to pay that much for that ugly thing now, why didn't he make the offer then? Granted, Big D was really into that piece of art, but I know him enough to know that paying more than two million smackaroonies for it would make him think twice.

So, I looked for the contact information to the place where the auction was held to see if Suspect Number One was telling the truth. I got it from the invitation they sent to the house, which was discarded into one of the bins in the lab.

It wasn't too hard to get what I needed. I just used a burn phone, called them, asked for the coordinator of the auction, and I turned my charm on.

My script for the call?

"Yes. Hi. My name is Josh, and my dad asked me to check with you about the sculpture that he purchased. He said he was told that it would be delivered the day after the auction, but it's been three days and he's getting a little worried. It's supposed to be a present for Mom. …No sculpture? Are you sure, ma'am? He said he paid full price for it that night. Surely you still remember him? He works at Wall Street? Spiffy looking—well, kind of spiffy looking guy?"

The woman said there was no one present in that auction who worked at Wall Street. She checked the log, and she told me that the supposedly filthy rich bidder was non-existent.

It made me wonder, if Suspect Number One wasn't even present that night to know what Big D wasted his money on, how could he e-mail him and offer to pay twice the price he paid for it? And isn't it funny how he asked to see it just when the real painting was ruined and was replaced with a replica?

It's all too convenient.

Normally, I would have taken a more daring step and hack into the ghost e-mail account, but seeing that the FBI agents had just visited us days ago, I don't think it's worth pursuing. So I had to settle for the security footage from when 'Allen' came over.

Nothing unusual about him. He was a little young, probably late 20's. He was bleach blonde, tall. Surprisingly, I described him accurately when I said that he was spiffy looking—the guy looked like James Bond stepping out of the movie.

He stuck with his story most of the visit. He examined the painting in detail, talked money with Big D, and then he left.

On the surface, he was okay. The problem comes up when you look closer. When he came in, he seemed amused with the things inside the house. If he's got all the money that he claimed he had, nothing in it should amaze him the way it did. Not by much, anyways.

The biggest clue was what was missing in his fingers.

Yep. No wedding ring.

But even with that, I don't think what happened was ever his fault. Yeah, he was probably a pawn in it in some way, but it wasn't him. He doesn't seem to know Big D, so what motive could he have had?

Which leaves us with the only guilty suspect. Or, actually, two guilty suspects.

Every piece of the puzzle would fit. Based on those pictures in their hidden lab, they have been watching us, so it should not come as a surprise that they knew about the auction. If they knew about the auction, then they would know exactly what he bought. I wouldn't put it behind them to be following all the things that we do, and that's probably how they figured that we destroyed the original. They probably saw Adam dispose of it before we went to school.

Then they probably hired a guy to pretend to be this big shot billionaire, and then they blew the whistle so those FBI agents could come and arrest Big D.

The reason? Big D is pretty much the protective wall between Eyebrows and his dad and Adam, Bree, and Chase. If he's out of the way, they're going to be easier targets.

Hook. Line. And sinker.

But really. Can't they just accept the fact that the good guys always win by the end of the day?

Signed,

Leo Francis Dooley

Detective

* * *

**End of Chapter** _Deduction_

**Re-Enter Password:** **********

**Date:** 06.14.13

**Time:** 9:39 PM

* * *

In _Hole in One_, what was the title of the lullaby Donald uses as an elevator tune? Answers are not required, and reviews, as always, are very much loved!


	12. Chronicle 012: Filial

_Another shout out to everyone who got the answer right last chapter! BTRlover1122, LBozzie, AngelGoneDevil69 (more points again!), incinera, raenbc, Rodrigo, and amichele-you guys are correct! Donald _can_ be heard singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star in the elevator, and I think that scene was one of the funniest in that really well written episode._

_Special thanks to Lady Cougar-Trombone and 88keys, too, for leaving me your thoughts! I appreciate it ;)_

_And on a somehow relative note, no; the 'artistic license' bit was purely coincidental. I'm not generally a funny person, so that pun was just by accident. ;)_

_I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! Just a head's up to those who may not like it: there's a little drama ahead. You've been warned... *grins*_

**Episode Tag to:** _Trucked Out_

* * *

**Chronicle** _012_

**Chapter:** _Filial_

**Password:** ***********

**Date:** 06.22.13

**Time:** 06:03 AM

* * *

It's six o'clock on a Saturday morning, and I have no idea why I can't go back to sleep. Everybody's still knocked out, even Eddy, so I figured I might as well entertain myself with something. I was thinking of finishing the final level on the game I was playing last night, but the PSP is buried somewhere in my bed where two people are asleep.

…Make it one and a fourth.

Then I thought about sneaking into the lab to test out a few of the prototypes Big D has down there, but Bree and Chase are still snoring in their capsules. I would have done something to show how upset I am that they went to the party without me anyways, but it's too early for that.

So chronicling it is.

Last night was very interesting. I can't really decide if it was awkward, nice, sad, funny, or all of the above.

It started at bed time. Because of Mom running for the PTA and Adam's truck bulldozing the wall in the gym, Caroline uninvited me from her party. She told me that her parents felt uncomfortable with me being in their house, what with the 'special circumstances' that I have, which I only took as meaning that they were worried about the safety of the other kids that were going to be there because of the destructive half of my family.

If I didn't know any better, I would have bought that reason. But I do know. I was bumped down to the bottom of the chain again because Mom just about street talked everyone to death during her campaign.

So the party that I was exclusively invited to became the party that Bree and Chase were exclusively invited to.

Whoop de do.

I had no choice but to drown my sorrows with a glass of milk, some cookies, and a pretty intense game of Stealth Ops. It _did _manage to take my mind off of being dismayed. Also incredibly bored, and maybe the house being mostly empty had something to do with it. Besides me and Mom, everyone was gone. Bree and Chase were at Caroline's house, Adam was with them to drop them off, and Big D was still at work—something about his employees messing up a centrifuge.

By ten thirty, my eyes were hurting and I was ready to go to bed. So I brushed my teeth, changed into my Cars jammies—you know, the good stuff—, and then sat on the bed to play another round.

Just when I finished, I heard a knock on the door and saw Mom standing outside, in her pajamas, grinning as she hid something behind her back. "Hey, sweetie. What are you up to? You're going to bed?" she asked me.

I told her I was.

"Oh, good," she said.

I narrowed my eyes when she sat down on the chair next to my bed and slipped whatever she was holding to where I couldn't see it. "Is there anything I have to help you with…?" I asked.

"No," she said. She grinned a little less when she said, "Actually, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I know you've been looking forward to going to the Davis' house, and I think I overdid some things during the campaign that caused you to get kicked out."

She looked really apologetic about it, but I couldn't really say it's okay that I got the boot, because it wasn't. So I just said that it was more of a family effort, what happened, and at least I don't have to worry about breaking my curfew.

"You know, Leo, I really just wanted to spend as much time as I could with all four of you," Mom said, sounding a little sad. "You will all leave for college soon. That's the only step that stands between you guys and your future families."

I understood what she meant. I would have been more sympathetic if not for the fear that I have that the waterworks will go live at that moment. "You're not going to cry again, are you, Mom?" I asked.

Mom laughed. "No," she said. "I'm not that much of a sap. It's just…I was cleaning my room earlier, and I found something that reminded me of you when you were little."

She pulled out the huge, green story book I used to drag around when I was younger. "You've kept this?" I asked when she handed it to me, a little shocked that she still had it.

"Of course. That was your favorite, wasn't it?" she asked.

I leafed through the pages. You can see signs of aging and being shelved throughout the years. There were specks of food spills, some tears on the cover from when I would pull on it, and even my first drawing at the back. It's supposed to be Dad, Mom, and me, but unfortunately my Michael Angelo skills only afforded three armless balloons.

"Can I read it to you again?" Mom asked.

See? Hidden agenda.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Just for old time's sake. Before I put this back in the box? Eddy's shut down, and there's no one in the house besides us. No one will make fun of you."

"Mom. I'm fourteen. I'm almost fifteen. Me and story time do not go well together anymore." I closed the book and gave it back to her before she could start reading.

She made a face when she took it back. She shook her head, smiling a little bit. "Fine," she said. "When I read it to you a few weeks after you turned seven, I didn't know that would be the last time."

Then it was my turn to make a face. "Are you trying to guilt me into letting you read?" I asked.

"Depends. Is it working?"

I shook my head.

She grinned, finally giving up.

It was a little awkward afterwards because I thought she would just sit there with me until I fell asleep, which she used to do a lot until I was ten. At the same time, it was kind of nice. I mean, Mom tends to go overboard most of the time, but sometimes she just stands in the distance to let me know she's there for me, and that's okay.

That's actually good.

"Have I ever told you the story of how you got your name?" she asked.

I tried to remember what Grandma told me when I asked her about it a long time ago. "Wasn't it the name of the male nurse who gave you the extra cup of pudding in the hospital where I was born?" I asked.

Mom giggled. "Well, sort of," she said. "His name was Francis, and that's how you got your middle name."

"Oh. Where did my name come from, then?"

"Do you have any guesses?" she asked.

I thought about it. "Is it short for Leonardo?"

Mom smiled. "When I was pregnant with you, your father and I had a long list of names that we wanted to name you. There was about thirty, I think."

"Man. Really?"

"Yeah! You were our first kid, so we were excited. We were scared and worried, too, but mostly excited."

"Did you try to see beforehand if I was going to be a boy or a girl?"

Mom frowned as she tried to remember. "No. Not really," she said. "We wanted it to be a surprise."

"So fifteen names in each list."

"No. Twenty-five girl names, five boy names."

"Let me guess. You were set on naming me Leah, and when you saw I was a boy you changed it to Leo."

Mom shook her head. "No. Look. Let me finish," she said. "We had a bunch of girl names because I liked many of the names I heard or saw. There was Alexis, Jessica, Hannah." She shot me a knowing smile. "There was even Briana, which would have been…"

"Bree, for short," I finished. "Wow. Really?"

"Well, your dad was hoping for a boy, and a part of me wanted a little boy, too. But it was kind of hard to pick a good name. So, we put our heads together to make a short but meaningful list. We came up with five: Kyle, which was your father's best friend's name; Liam…"

"Short for William."

"No. Your dad just liked the name as is. Liam. He said it makes you sound like a prince of a castle, which you are."

I smiled at that.

"Then there was Oliver, your grandfather's name; Matthew; and Evan," she said. "We were down to four when you came. We were thinking of choosing two, one for your first name and one for your middle name, but like you already know, I heard Francis' name, and I was sold."

"So Leo is…?"

Mom grinned. "A combination of your father's top three choices—Liam, Evan, Oliver."

"Oh…" I said. It made a lot of sense, and it was nice to know.

I think it was at this time when I noticed some movement outside the hallway, but it was getting so late that I thought it was just a figment of my imagination.

"We liked the name, too, because it stands for something," Mom continued. "Leo translates to lion, and lions are known for strength and courage. Your dad and I, especially your dad, really thought it fits you."

Honestly, I started to feel disappointed in myself after that. After all that has happened with her and Dad and me, it didn't make any sense whatsoever that I wasn't a little more supportive of her in whatever she wanted to do. Yeah, I was embarrassed, but I could have been a little less of a jerk and a little less selfish.

She was just looking after us.

"Aw," we heard someone say out in the hallway.

We looked up. Mom smiled and shook her head. "Adam," she called. "How long have you been standing there?"

Adam stepped out just enough for us to see him scratching his head, looking guilty and a little scared. "Long enough to know that Leo was named after the pudding guy," he said. He came inside the room. "I'm sorry, Tasha. I didn't mean to listen in. I was just going to give you back the keys to the Firefly like you asked, but I couldn't resist."

Mom looked at me to answer. "It's alright," I told him. I remember catching a glimpse of the story book before I said to her, "Okay. You can read it to me _one more time_."

I turned to Adam to tell him no teasing or telling Bree or Chase about it, but he's already jumped into the bed and claimed a spot. "Ooh! Story time!" he was saying.

Mom grinned and excitedly sat with us, which didn't leave me a lot of personal space. Yes, it was slightly uncomfortable, but I was sandwiched between two people who were very much upbeat about a bed time story than they should that I had no choice but to just live with it.

Once Mom started reading, Adam and I just listened. To be honest, I don't remember it to be quite that long. Then again, Adam asked about ten questions at every page; that probably had something to do with it. When she finished, Adam wanted her to read it again, so she did. That time, though, she turned off the lights and turned on the lamp.

Any effort I had to keep awake was shot after that.

I thought I was dreaming last night about Big D asking Mom why we were all in the room. They talked about a few more things that I didn't really understand because Big D started talking in German and Mom would answer him in Portuguese. Then the scene switched to Chase climbing a beanstalk that grew from the lab, and then he started running in circles while the Giant, which was the mascot of the Chicken Shack, ran after him.

I woke up this morning to find out that at least a part of it actually happened. Mom is still asleep beside me, and Big D is softly snoring on the chair beside the bed. They were holding hands. Getting up, I saw that Adam's knees to his feet were still on the bed, but the rest of him is on the floor. The guy probably wanted to go back downstairs to his capsule, but he was either too tired or too sleepy to fully make it out.

Like I said. Interesting Friday. There were milk, cookies, and story time.

But I guess I really wouldn't have had it any other way.

Signed,

Leo Francis Dooley

* * *

**End of Chapter** _Filial_

**Re-Enter Password:** ***********

**Date:** 06.22.13

**Time:** 07:41 AM

* * *

In _Trucked Out_, what was the nickname Tasha adopted for herself during her PTA campaign? Answers are optional!

I also wanted to ask your opinions on something. Based on your observations of how they talk about him in the show, what do you think's happened to Leo's dad, and where do you think he is? I have a theory, and you guys have probably noticed inklings of it throughout the story. I'll probably develop it into a fic soon, but I would really like to hear what _your _personal thoughts are about this subject!

See you guys in two weeks!


	13. Chronicle 013: Velocity

_...and we're back! A tremendously loud shout out to BTRlover1122, Rodrigo, raenbc, AngelGoneDevil69, incinera, Leslie, and Doomforzombies (extra points yet again!) for getting the answer right! Tasha did call herself T-Dav for the campaign. _

_Also, warm, imaginary hugs for the following people: SlothKeeper, StripedFuzzySocks, Lady Cougar-Trombone and 88keys!_

_Thank you guys for your support! _

_I also want to apologize for being so late in updating. I had to finish a story I was writing for someone, not to mention some life things that kept me busy. _

_Anyways, please enjoy this update! The next one should be out before another new episode comes. :)_

**Episode Tag to:**_ The Bionic 500_

* * *

**Chronicle** _013_

**Chapter:** _Velocity_

**Password:** **********

**Date:** 07.01.13

**Time:** 5:01 PM

* * *

_Attachment: jloganosign_

How do you get an autograph from a famous NASCAR racer and score special tickets for the whole family to an upcoming sprint cup race? Easy. Just know the tips and tricks of how to avoid Principal Perry.

Who knew that that would come in handy one day? And I thought I was crazy for having a mini-booklet written about it. To be honest, I wasn't expecting a copy of it to land in the hands of Joey Logano. I thought the detention regulars would get a handle on it first. Then a few of the burn outs. Then the kids at the chess club.

But hey—who am I to complain? Principal Perry developed an unhealthy crush towards someone way, way, _way_ younger than she was, and the said guy developed a very normal inclination to run away from her. I'd say it's all good.

I'd have to give due credit to the Harrington's, though. Because of them, Joey has my number on speed dial in case of emergencies. If they haven't been too stuck up and overconfident, this wouldn't have happened. Now, not only do we get a chance to kick it with a famous person, we also got to be a pit crew for a day, get full ownership of four upgraded lockers, and get the mansion/castle at the top of the hill.

Adam, Bree, Chase, and I were able to tour the Harrington's crib once they left. It was pretty sweet. They had a pool so huge, we thought it was a lake. The rooms were as big as a house. Mr. Harrington's office looked like a college library. The kitchen? Like the one you see in Chopped (not that I ever watched Mom's cooking shows…more than twice a week).

Their game room was phenomenal, and Adam, Chase and I appreciated that.

It was great all in all. I asked Big D if the four of us can have the house. I even made a PowerPoint presentation about the advantages of letting us stay there, but he said no. Apparently he's thinking of putting it on the market and get money for it instead.

That was a sad day for all four of us, because we really had plans for it already.

Before Big D could officially put the lock on the house, I decided to do one last tour. Clayton's room was my last stop, mostly because my wallet slept over there for a night. I also let Pascal roam free so he can leave the next owners of the house a little welcome home present and to show how the Davenport's liked the Harrington's as neighbors.

It was kind of a bad idea because after a while, I couldn't find Pascal. So I had to open all the closets, look under every curtain, and pull out all the drawers to see where he is.

I found him inside this one corner cabinet where, incidentally, someone else's wallet is. I couldn't help being nosy, so I looked inside.

I have a feeling that it was Mr. Harrington's wallet. Well, for one, it had his business cards in there. There was also pictures of his cars, money (don't ask me why) and of course, his family. They looked pretty uncomfortable in the picture. They were stiff. They're not even really smiling, but I guess that's how gazillionaires pose for photos.

Then that got me wondering what everyone in my family has in their wallets. You know, other than money.

I know what's inside Mom's. I don't think its contents really changed from when I was six: credit cards, receipts, the poem I wrote for her. There are also pictures. The main one she has now is the one taken when Grandma invited all of us over to a cookout. The six of us were sitting at one of those picnic tables. Adam, Chase and I were grinning, Bree was smirking, Big D has this goofy smile on his face while he had his thumbs up, while Mom was smiling in a way that tells me that she's really happy.

There were two other pictures: the other one was her wedding day pic with Big D, and the other one I'll keep a secret, because even if she doesn't know I'm talking about it, I feel like she'll sense that I've revealed what it is. Then I'll never be found again.

Plus, she really holds that one close to her heart, so I keep my lips sealed.

I've asked my sibs what they had in theirs. Adam showed me what he has: two sticks of gum in one of the folds, a newspaper cutout advertising puppies being sold, someone's phone number—which, I know, is Ayanna's, and a picture of the five of us in the lab plus one of Mom's ID pictures glued on it.

Bree just told me to get lost when I asked, but I'm pretty sure there's a picture of her and Owen somewhere in there.

Chase placed his wallet on the table and gave me a full discussion of why the things that are in there are in there. Basically, he has his library card, his school ID, an empty SD card, a picture of the mathematician Mary Cartwright, complete with a very complicated equation written at the back of it, and then a picture of the four of them, probably taken two or three years before Mom and I came.

He said he will update it as soon as he finds the perfect picture of the six of us.

I just said okay.

Knowing what Big D has inside his was tricky. I didn't really expect anything. I asked him once, just to give it a shot. He said no, so I just stopped asking.

But then, one day, he was at his work desk upstairs, and I guess he was either trying to order something or arguing with someone on the phone that he left his wallet wide open for inspection. When he stepped outside, I felt an urge to go over his desk and look. It's not like he'd know, unless Eddy tells on me. But I thought about this chronicle, how he hadn't seem to have looked over what I had written, and I thought it wouldn't be fair if I invaded his privacy when he respected mine.

So I just picked up Mom's tablet and played Cut the Rope.

Big D came back not long after, his conversation finally finished. From my periphery, I could tell he was giving me the look when he saw his wallet open. "Leo," he called me.

I paused the game. "Huh?"

"Did you look at my wallet even when I told you not to?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nope," I said. "Can't. Even if I wanted to. You can even ask Eddy."

"Eddy?"

"As much as I want to sell him out, I can't. The little miscreant didn't even go near the desk," Eddy answered.

I went back to my game after that. No hard feelings.

Big D sat beside me afterwards and opened his wallet for me to see. He then told me that I can only look at what's opened. I paused the game again and took my chance.

The contents? Credit cards, his Davenport Industries ID, a few calling cards, a picture of him and Mom at their wedding at one fold, and then a picture of Adam, Bree, Chase and I on the other fold.

I told him okay and thanked him.

He just nodded and closed it. When he was putting it back in his pocket as he was leaving, something fell off. I picked it up and gave it to him.

He looked at it and then looked at me when I handed it to him. "Leo. Did you see this?"

"No."

"Are you sure you didn't?"

His adamancy made me suspicious. "Yes," I told him. "Why? What is it?"

Big D, I think, was trying to see first if he could catch a tell on me on whether I'm being honest or not. It stung a teeny bit, just a little, but it looked like it was very important to him that no one knew about it so I just let it go.

He slid it back in his wallet and then secured the wallet in his pocket. "It's just an old family picture," he said. "It's just me and your Granddad and Grandmom and…someone else."

Since I know about my mom's hidden pic, I didn't push him. I just shrugged and said okay. I even made it easy on him by heading back to the living room to avoid any awkwardness.

"Leo?"

I turned around. "Yes?"

Big D frowned, like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure if he should say it. It was a while before he spoke again. He just smiled at me then shook his head. "Never mind," he said. "It's nothing."

After that, he left, and I was more curious and confused.

Velocity refers to the change of the position of an object. If it's constant, it should equal the distance the object has traveled over the amount of time it took to get there. You can see it during a race, when the cars are speeding through that straight line, and you can see it change when the vehicles turn at a curve.

I even saw it on Joey when he runs. You think he's fast when he's on the track? Wait 'til you see him run away from Principal Perry. That's when you can watch him go.

It's even applicable to the Harrington's. They couldn't drive fast enough when they were going through our street when they were leaving.

It's also somehow related to that weird feeling I have that tells me we're all heading for something that I can't even describe. Something I don't even _want_ to describe, because I feel like it's something bad. This evil scheming on Eyebrows and his dad's part has gone on so far for them to be so quiet now. They've taken their time without making any moves, which means they're building up to something bigger…and that's not good.

Big D's acting a little secretive, too, ever since I tried to show them the lair. It's like he believes me but doesn't want to believe me, and like he knows something but don't know how to approach it.

I'm a bit worried. Bad comes to worse, we will all go through this unprepared, and I'm afraid that at the end of the line somebody will die because of it.

Signed,

Leo Francis Dooley

* * *

**End of Chapter** _Velocity_

**Re-Enter Password:** **********

**Date:** 07.01.13

**Time:** 7:19 PM

* * *

In _The Bionic 500_, what multibillion dollar industry did Donald mention the Harrington's get their money from? Here's a clue: he says it when he was gloating about his win after the race. ;)

Oh, and popcorn!

Answers, of course, are optional. Reviews are very much loved! :)


	14. Chronicle 014: Tempest

_Here's a shout out to the awesome people who left me lovely, lovely reviews (and feels!)! BTRlover1122, a nameless but still wonderful guest, Rodrigo, Lady Cougar-Trombone, StripedFuzzySocks, raenbc, AngelGoneDevil69, incinera, and Doomforzombies16-all of you are fantastic! _

_Sadly, I can't declare anyone right for the question last chapter. I thought it was a movie company, too (Rodrigo, StripedFuzzySocks, Angel, and incinera-you guys would have been right!), but someone pointed out that he said something else. I should have checked, y'all; I apologize. :(_

_I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!_

**Episode Tag to:** _Bionic Showdown_

* * *

**Chronicle** _014_

**Chapter:** _Tempest_

**Password:** *********

**Date:** 07.07.13

**Time:** 11:51 PM

* * *

A lot of things have happened these past few days. Wednesday night, especially. To put it in Caitlin's words when she was telling me and Bree why those junior girls fought and got expelled, things got real. We were all pulled into a huge tornado that didn't let go until serious damage had been done.

I guess this is a long time coming, but it still came when we were least expecting it. To be honest, everything happened so fast that I can't remember every detail.

But, for the Chronicle's sake, I'll try my best to summarize the complicated events that came our way: Big D was kidnapped, which was bad timing because he and the sibs are in the middle of a disagreement; Eyebrows hacked into Eddy, lured Adam, Bree and Chase to their lair by using Big D as a bait (meanwhile revealing that he'd known they're bionic all along); I finally told the sibs that Eyebrows was also bionic; Adam, Bree and Chase decides to go anyway; three new mission suits for them before they left; I helped them navigate to Eyebrows' house; they fought, went in, and eventually got trapped; Eddy 'woke up', we teamed up; Adam, Bree and Chase discovered that Big D is not their dad, his brother, Douglas, is; got stuck in a desperate situation, and through the emergency video that Big D had filed I discovered that he has a weapons vault; packed some of the said weapons into my red wagon (why Mom kept it all these years, I don't know why) and suited up with a protective vest—just like they do in CSI; came face to face with Eyebrows again in front of their lair; got shocked and passed out in the bushes when that deranged lunatic zapped me; woke up, got the idea of using the exoskeleton; I jumped in in time to help; had a short but epic battle with Eyebrows (hey, for a guy that doesn't have any abilities, being able to get some swing in before I get pushed to the ground is epic); he tried to cross me off the living persons list one more time, but Adam unlocked his ability and destroyed him…and everything else in that stink hole; Douglas escaped; Eyebrows tried to stop us, but he failed; and then we came home, and Adam, Bree, Chase and Big D had a serious heart to heart talk about the things that had not ever been said but should have been said.

Like I said, complicated. If I was to write down every details of that night alone, I'd have enough to submit as an essay to Ms. Keating for my English assignment, which should be due the Monday we come back to school.

The next days were a bit interesting, too. Thursday morning, Big D told us to stay at home. Not only did he do that because we got back late the night before, but all four of us also had bruises so obvious, you could see it miles away. He didn't want other people to get suspicious or, worse yet, get the wrong idea.

Adam had a shiner on his cheek. He also had a split on his brow. Bree had a broken nose and a black eye. Chase's right side had discoloration, and so did his torso. I had a huge bruise on my chest from the impact of the blast.

We're not exactly what you'd call picture day ready.

Now imagine all four of us—with Big D sporting cuts, burns, bruises, a black eye and a dislocated shoulder—sitting at the dining room having lunch, and then Mom walking in to a scene that she had only ever seen in one of her news assignments.

Yeah. She panicked. Of course she did. If it was possible, Mom could have flown to us the first time she saw us. She examined our faces, trying to make sure that all of our limbs were still intact. We had to tell her that we were okay about a hundred times so she would calm down.

Then she asked us what happened. When none of us wanted to answer, she turned to Big D. Big D told her that he would explain some other day.

Seeing our condition, and probably sensing that the subject's still sore for us—literally, she didn't ask anymore.

What she did, though, was got us one whole week of vacation. I don't know how she did it, but she got Principal Perry to grant us an off with as little homework as possible. I personally enjoyed it, but only for two days.

After that, I started getting bored.

There's not a lot to do here. Not only that, but it had been quiet. I'm guessing it's because everybody still had some leftover steam, and they wanted to deal with it on their own. Not to mention, there were a few things that probably weighed in their minds.

Still, I think the time off that we have from school, and Big D from his work, is generally doing us good. It's given Adam, Bree and Chase a time to readjust, and they don't have to deal with the other jungle that is high school.

I have some time to myself, too. Like yesterday. I came downstairs and didn't find anybody. When I went to the basement, I saw that the lab's doors were closed. When I asked him to let me in, Eddy told me that 'they' were having a discussion in there, and I was not allowed to go inside. I assumed he meant all of them, which kind of made me curious and worried.

But I can't do anything about it, so I just went upstairs and got a bowl of chips.

Eddy still hadn't forgiven me for leaving him, so he decided to close off all the rooms in the house except for the piano room, where I can do absolutely nothing but stare at the sunset.

While I sat there, I tried not to think about what could possibly happen next. It just made me sad, and I wasn't in the mood to be a downer. Instead, I focused on other things, like taking Pascal on a bike ride, the piles and piles of catch-up work I'd have to do for school, and the science project I still have to finish. Then it reminded me that I would have to find a new lab partner when we come back.

On the up side, I don't have to worry about having a flesh-melting or a poisonous chemical 'accidentally' spilling on me because my lab partner 'tripped.' On the down side…well, I'm not really sure there is one. He _was_ a bit better at balancing chemical equations than I was, which ultimately earned us both good grades. Maybe that will count as one.

Bree came in at that moment. She sat right beside me, smiled, and then took some of my chips from the bowl and started eating while she watched the sunset.

I don't have much problems with sharing food, but Bree crossed a boundary by dipping her hands, which had probably been at very unsanitary places, in the bowl. If that's not bad enough, Adam and Chase came in and did the exact same thing, only that Adam decided it would be a good idea to pass it around.

"Did you guys even wash your hands?" I asked them, upset.

"Yeah," Bree said.

"I used a sanitizer," Chase offered.

"Nope," Adam grinned.

I groaned in disgust. They laughed. I let them have the food.

None of us said anything for a while, and there wasn't any need to. Then I got curious and asked them what Mom talked to them about. They told me that they hadn't been in the lab since this morning and sort of had just been driving around.

From that I figured that it was only Big D who was with Mom, and they had come to that 'some other day' he told her about.

I then remembered something that had been bothering me. I didn't want to bring up the subject again, since they were still recovering from it, but I knew I owed it to them. "You know, I'm really sorry about what happened," I just braved it and said it. Adam, Bree and Chase looked at me. "You had to fight your brother partly because of me. I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Adam said.

"None of us are," Bree semi-laughed.

I frowned, confused.

Adam looked at me. "Our brother wasn't fighting us, Leo" he told me. He smiled. "He was fighting along with us."

It took me a second to get it. When I did, I couldn't help myself from grinning, probably like an idiot. "Aw," I said, and it cued a group hug.

Chase then asked a question. "Leo?"

"Hm?"

"Was it him? That night? With the car?"

They were waiting for the answer. I knew that. But I don't want them to feel bad or feel sorry. I don't want to add salt to their injury of being betrayed. So I just smiled and said, "Don't ruin the moment, Chase."

I probably inadvertently replied to their question by saying that, now that I think about it. But that was the best I can give them, and they seemed to understand.

"That psychopathic android," Bree said under her breath.

Yep. Here's another twist for me days after the incident: Eyebrows had been an android all along.

They told me all of what they found out about him. Weirdly enough, the more I knew about what he was, the sorrier I felt for him. I know I'm supposed to be upset; he almost ended our lives. Yet, I can't bring myself to be angry. I mean, aren't you supposed to feel bad for people that don't have the same good things that you have? What makes it worse is that he didn't even know he needed it—because someone else decided for him that he shouldn't have it.

He didn't have any real family.

It saddens me to think that he didn't get to know what that meant. If he had been on our side, he could have experienced it. Instead of trapping me in Big D's shiny speedster and failing to finish me off, he could have gotten a chance to ride around in it and see how it feels like to drive. Instead of trying to sabotage me when I sneaked into their lair with their Decepticon of a vacuum, he could have helped me protect Adam, Bree and Chase. Instead of trying to eliminate us, he could have stuck with us to the end.

Then he would have died surrounded by people who cared for him.

Instead, he died abandoned and alone.

When I was little, Dad used to tell me that everybody deserves to be forgiven. I learned from him that people make mistakes, and even if they may not regret making them, it's up to us to be the bigger persons. We have to let them off the hook and let go. It's not going to be easy, but it's worth the try.

Earlier today, I decided to ride my bike to where all these craziness started. The house is yellow taped all around now, and I can't say it surprised me. Half of it is collapsed, and it's not in the best of shapes.

I know he will never hear me, and he won't ever know I was there. But I had to say what I had in mind, because even if he didn't favor it, it was the only way I could show myself that I've let him off the hook and am about to come to terms of forgiving him.

Honestly, it was more for me than for him.

"Goodbye, Marcus."

Then, I left.

There are many things I learned over the past few days. Adam, Bree and Chase taught me that family consists of people who love and care for you. Douglas—or should I call him Uncle Douglas?—taught me never to put a price on a person's freedom, because it's not for sale. It should never be. Eddy taught me to start writing my entries from now on, because he could use overheard Chronicle recordings as blackmail material.

Big D taught me, not only to grant forgiveness, but also to ask for it when it's necessary.

That's a whole lot of learning for someone who's supposed to be on vacation, but it's alright. We're together, we're looking less and less like the cast of General Hospital, and Mom's finally taking all of us to lunch tomorrow at my favorite restaurant.

I'd worry about what can happen since Big D's brother is still out there, but I have a feeling that we'll turn out fine.

Signed,

Leo Francis Dooley

* * *

**End of Chapter** _Tempest_

**Password:** *********

**Date:** 07.08.13

**Time:** 3:02 AM

* * *

One hour special, so our question will have a little extra! In _Bionic Showdown_, what did we find out were Adam's and Chase's new bionic abilities, respectively? And do you think Marcus is gone for good or not?

Answers are optional, reviews are loved! I probably won't see you guys again until before _Avalanche_ premieres, but you guys will probably see me pop in occasionally with a couple of Bionic Showdown tags. ;)


End file.
